TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome in the world of Superheroes, including DC Comics and Marvel Comics! Special guest is Sailor Moon! Part of the SMST and TRT world... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Due to "congestion" in the superhero-centric "Hero Ultimate", I need to do this story, particularly where the Green Lantern mythos is concerned. **

**Author's Note: Since "Star Trek" factors heavily in the SMST/TRT series, I will be using "Stardate" notations per "adventure". Basically, the way Stardates work is that for every 1000 days (0-9999), a complete rotation occurs. Numbers after the decimal point represents whole hours (ie. 1:00 am means 00000.01, while 1:00 pm means 00000.13 and so on). Because this story takes place in the past, there will be negative rotation (example: "Stardate [-28] 01875.08"), which that it will take 28 rotations before the stardate is "[0] 00000.00", the date that the United Federation of Planets was founded (in the year 2161 CE). From there, the brackets will not be needed (example: Stardate: 64333.04, which is the date that Nero and the Nerada, from the comic book adaptation that leads to the movie "Star Trek", travels back in time). At any rate, I thank "Google Calendar" for having a "Stardate" function, which was, in the end, easy to figure out how to utilize. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1: "Tales From an Iron Heart"**

* * *

_Personal Log, Stardate: [-28] 01875.08. Being a superhero in this modern era seemed to be an interesting life for someone like myself. Yes, I was raised with the notion that it was the duty of a true martial artist, to defend the weak, the helpless and the innocent from those who wish to prey upon them. The irony of this is that I, as I grew into my role as a hero, I learned that being a hero was a lot more complicated than it seemed. For one, not every case was 'black-or-white', and even then, sometimes it was best to leave the EEEVIL character alone in order to prevent a REAL evil from spring forth into the arena of so-called "mortal combat". I also learned that allegiances could be fickle at times. I remember working for SHIELD against HYDRA, or allying myself with the likes of Tony "Iron Man" Stark and the Avengers against the likes of Loki and the Masters of Evil. Now? Everything has been flipped. SHIELD, which was already subverted by HYDRA a LONG time ago, became HAMMER, a Gestapo-like organization run by the Green Goblin. Iron Man had tried to take me down for having the audacity to not submit to his "superhero registration", tried to have me banished to another world, tried to contain my lovely wife Usagi, also known as "Sailor Cosmos"…or whatever superhero moniker she is in the mood to don, and is on the run himself. Talk about poetic justice. And now Loki the Trickster is now a goddess named Lokidis that I am in love with, and is on the side of good…generally speaking. And I thought I had gender identity issues. Anyway, the original personality that Loki once had was thoroughly supplanted by a young woman whom I knew for years: first as a blackmailer, and then as a lover, while in some alternate reality within the "virtual web". It was only because of the Chosun goddess Tokemi that Nabiki and Loki merged to become Lokidis. And though I wouldn't put it past Lokidis to NOT have an agenda of her own, I do believe her when she says that her machinations are usually for the self-preservation of her family. And for profit, if she could get away with it…_

_And that is just a sample of the type of world I live in._

_I've always played the role of the hero, but it wasn't until the turn of the 20__th__ century that I became first a "costumed 'Mystery Man' and vigilante", starting with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, under Mr. Allan Quartermain. Over the years, when I wasn't working for the American, British or Japanese governments in one shape or another, I would partner up with the likes of Doc Savage…The Shadow…Tom Strong…Zealot…Tarzan…and many others. But when the so-called "Last Son of Krypton", which really didn't turn out the case in the end, the one named "Superman" ushered in a new era of heroes: the superhero. The advent of World War II did not stop the proliferation of superheroes (called "metahumans"). And, with the pause of superhero activity in the 1950s, due to the show trials of House of Un-American Activities Committee (HUAC), there is a virtual sub-culture of metahumans (mutant, mutate and other) that will either defend humanity…or destroy it. Me? I prefer the former…_

_I have garnered a number of guises over the years, but, unlike my wife, I tend to be a minimalist. As "Ronin", I am a solitary vigilante that brings terror to those villains who hide in the halls of power, whether they are governmental or corporate. As "The Magnificent Kamen", or "Sailor Helios" when female, I am the sworn protector of Sailor Cosmos…though the only thing I need to protect Usagi from is from the guys who want to get into her pants. I am also "The Hulkuru", a gamma-powered version of myself, who is gray as a male, and green as a female. I am a "Green Lantern", I am "Captain Japan", and, recently, I am "Doctor Ranma", Earth's newest "Sorcerer Supreme". And…that's about it._

_Whatever happens from this point on, I will do my best to end the present crisis that has befallen Earth, whether on Earth or elsewhere, and I will do so…as a hero._

* * *

Lien Son Mountain Range, Vietnam.

For weeks now, Anthony Stark has been on the run from Norman Osborn, aka "The Green Goblin, aka "Iron Patriot", and his HAMMER group. First, he was disgraced over his handling the "World War Hulk" affair, when the Hulk, along with his alien "Warbound", and Sailor Cosmos teamed up to take down Iron Man and the rest of Usagi's allies on the Illuminati. Sailor Cosmos was still angry with Iron Man for what he had tried to do to her husband Ranma, when she formed her alliance with the Hulk. Although the Hulk was angry at Usagi for being a part of the Illuminati, he knew of what his evil persona, the Maestro, had tried to do to her, and thus relented when Usagi suggested an alliance. Besides, as Usagi had put it, she and the Hulk both hate Iron Man more…

Disgraced, Iron Man ran away, keeping one step ahead of Norman Osborn. Osborn, who was able to trick the American government into handing over SHIELD to him and his fellow villains, and thus ended up creating HAMMER, has relentlessly pursued him. He couldn't go after either Stark Enterprises or the Stark Foundation, which was controlled by Antonia "Iron Maiden" Stark, because Mishima Zaibatsu had a controlling interest in those firms. In reality, Osborn knew that if he went after Iron Maiden, he would have to deal with her mother, who just happens to be his archrival Sailor Cosmos. And if Usagi didn't respond, Ronin might…

Since running, Iron Man has used his extremis cybernetics to make himself dumb. As he becomes dumber, he travels the world to destroy his secret labs, which contained his older armor. Soon, after crossing through China, after a tussle with the Chinese version of Iron Man named "August General in Iron", Iron Man, minus his armor, trudged through the mountainous region of North Vietnam. It was there, somewhere along that mountain range, that warlords captured brilliant industrialist Tony Stark, who was in-country on business: war profiteering. Injured during his capture, Tony, along with the help of three other people, created a special suit of iron for him to survive in, and escaped from captivity.

And on that day, Tony Stark became…Iron Man.

Sneaking behind a village, and staying off the main road, Tony manages to find the cave where he and his companions had created the Mark-Zero "Iron Man" suit. He enters the cave, walks a bit, and seemingly stops at a dead end.

"Ferrum," Tony said.

"Ferrum" was the Latin word for "iron".

WOBBLE!

The supposedly dead-end fades from view, and reveals a vault-like airlock, complete with a sensor pad. The entrance appeared to be illuminated by soft light…

"Hurrumph," Tony said. He turns around to see that the cave entrance had been sealed with a holographic illusion, so that there was no sign that there was a cave in the mountain. Satisfied, Tony returns his attention towards the entrance of the lab, and placed his hand on the sensor pad.

TING!

With the identification made, the hatch opens.

Vmmmmmm…

Tony made it a point to modernize the cave in homage to the fact that the cave was where he first became Iron Man. Once the hatch was open, Tony went down a lit deck, until he arrives to the central lab-

"May I help you, sir?" Usagi-LMD asked. She was dressed in a servant's uniform.

"GAH!" Tony yelped, as he jumped back in surprise.

"Tell me about it," said a familiar voice.

Tony glances over someone who was working on one of the copies of the Mark-Zero Iron-Man armor. The original Mark-Zero armor was gray, big and bulky, and looked like something out of a late 1950s sci-fi movie. However, now, there were some noticeable improvements.

"Who-?"

The person that Tony was speaking to took off his wielding mask.

"Oh, it's YOU," Tony said with a smirk. "I'm surprised that YOU are here."

Ranma blinked.

"Who else do you think knows about this place?" Ranma said, as he turns off his torch. "Besides you and me knowing about this place, there is Usagi and Dr. Yinsen…and Yinsen died a long time ago."

"Oh," Tony said, as he rubbed his forehead. "It's getting hard to remember things these days…"

"Care for some tea, sir?" Usagi-LMD said.

"But, I do have a question for ya," Ranma said, as he sets down his tools before taking off his gloves. "Why do you have an LMD of MY wife?"

"LMD" stands for "Life Model Decoy", which are basically SHIELD-issued android duplicates. For those with very high governmental secret clearances, the number of LMDs can range from a dozen to several dozens. Usagi, and Ranma for that matter, had dozens of personal LMDs, with most of them in storage. They were good for when one must go away for a while, or disappear all together...

"Um, well…never mind THAT!" Tony yelled. "Why are YOU here?"

"Believe or not, Usagi wants me to help you…recover, and that includes taking down 'Iron Peon'."

Ranma was referring to Norman Osborn, the Iron Patriot…when he isn't the Green Goblin…

"You REALLY don't respect my life's work, huh?"

"I respect your work, Tony. I don't respect your judgment, or your decision to, oh, I don't know…to send me into the space with the Hulk."

"…"

"Now, answer MY question: what the hell is your deal with Usagi? I'm not EVEN going to ask why you have an LMD in your 'custody'."

For a moment, Tony looked down at his feet, before he turns his attention towards Ranma.

"Because…I love her."

"Huh," Ranma said.

"I…I don't why," Tony said, as he looks around. "Ever since I met her, back in college, Usagi has haunted my dreams. I…I tried to get over it-"

"Oh, that you did, with all those dates of yours," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hey, you're one to talk…"

"Fine. As you were saying…?"

"I'm love with your wife, Ranma. Okay? That's why I tried to get rid of you."

"But you went after Usagi in that stupid superhero 'civil war' stunt," Ranma said. "And then attacked her, forcing her to become 'Lady Doomsday'."

"I was angry at her for sending me five billion years into the future, so I wanted to hurt her."

"And that's when I responded with my own armor: the Destroyer."

"Yeah, you did," Tony said. "I was surprised by that."

"Hey, I got my own resources. But, that still doesn't explain why you attacked Usagi."

"I…hated the fact that I loved her, even after she had hurt me for hurting you. I tried to get over it, but…but I couldn't."

"And thus these LMDs serve as a surrogates of sorts," Ranma said.

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

Silence.

"No, it says much that you want to love Usagi the best way you can," Ranma said.

"Care for some sandwiches?" Usagi-LMD asked.

"No," Tony said. "Return to your cove."

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Usagi-LMD, as she returns to her cove for "sleep mode".

"I should deactivate her," Tony said.

"Why?" Ranma said. "Usagi doesn't mind. And I swear that she's…flattered by this sort of thing."

"I know, but I want to…respect her, and using an LMD as a surrogate for my fantasies is a bit…tasteless."

"It appears that you are growing, my friend," Ranma said, as he presses key on the keyboard.

CHIRP!

HUMMMMMMM…

"J.A.R.V.I.S. Online," said a computer voice. "IM Mark-Zero is powering. Please standby."

"By the way, a HAMMER heli-carrier is on its way to this region, just off the coast of 'Nam," Ranma said.

"No doubt Osborn has been keeping track of your movements," Tony said. "But he doesn't know about this place."

"Correct, otherwise the People's Republic of Vietnam would have secured this facility a long time ago."

Silence.

"I…I need the armor, so I can get to Dubai."

"I know, which is why I upgraded this armor as best as I could," Ranma said.

Pause.

"But do you really need to erase your mind, just to make sure Osborn doesn't get your secrets?"

"I…I need to make amends, the best way I can, even if it means my demise," Tony said.

"Okay," Ranma said. "Let's get you suited up…"

A few minutes, Iron Man was ready for launch.

"Ranma, I know that we…aren't the best of friends, but thanks," Iron Man said.

"No problem, Tony," Ranma said, as he lowers the shield and the upper hatch. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Iron Man said. "And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't make it, tell Usagi that I am sorry for everything."

And with that, Iron Man leaves the last, and first, lab and workshop, that he and his companions had built, in his quest to be a superhero.

"Well, that's that," Ranma said, as he sits down. "I hope Tony doesn't get himself killed…"

Silence.

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he presses a button on a control panel.

CLICK!

Wrrrrrr…

"How may I serve you, Mr. Saotome?" Usagi-LMD said, as she steps out of her cove.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, starting with some food," Ranma said with a mischievous grin.

"I aim please, sir."

"Heh, I hope so…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Prince Ran, consort to Queen Thordis, the Lord of New Asgard, must team up with Herakles, Achilles, Young Zeus and Sifdis on a quest to help cure Zeus of his youth, only to end up in bigger trouble! And why does Ran have yet another wedding ring upon waking up? Be here for "Fractured Fairy Tales in the Land of the Norse Elves". Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2: "Fractured Fairy Tales in the Land of the Norse Elves" (I)**

* * *

_Personal Log, Stardate: [-28] 01880.03. I will admit that I can be a bit of a womanizer at times. No, it wasn't the kind that simply goes around and has "relations" with any female that comes my way, though there have been exceptions like that. No, I do care about the women that I am with, nor am I fickle about other women I meet. I am certainly not like Tatewaki Kuno in that way. In fact, I wasn't really interested in girls until I completed my ten-year martial arts training journey, back when I was an actual teenager. I don't know at what point in my long life that I had decided that "sex" was a contact sport to be enjoyed with the ones you are close to. But I do know that when I became comfortable with my own sexuality, I got over my shyness towards women. Unfortunately, it wasn't until later that I learned that one of my aunts, Lady Seto of the House of Misaki, of the planet Jurai, had convinced my mother Nodoka to "enhance" my sex appeal long before my own birth. Now, that would have been fine, I suppose, had I not received a curse that allowed me to become female whenever I get doused by cold water. I'm just lucky that hot water undid the curses' effect, even if it was a temporary thing. Nevertheless, because my enhancement had also affected my female body, I have to deal with guys "in that way". Ugh. Making matters worse, my body, male and female, have been enhanced even more so: first by the Olympians, who felt that I could take the place of the Amazing Amazon princess known as "Wonder Woman" as her successor, and then, later, by a woman from a possible future, who mistakenly shot me, and my wife Usagi for that matter, with a retro-virus that enhanced my "sex-appeal" even further. It's only by the fact that I learned bio-transmutation from the insane Fleet Captain Garth of Izar, back in my early days in Starfleet, circa mid-2360s, that I was able to keep my "awesome-ness" under wraps…so to speak. Nevertheless, dealing with women is an adventure in and of itself, whether mortal or otherwise, which is wise to tread very lightly in the affairs of the heart…especially when you have a traveling companion who represents the complete opposite of what is considered to be a "hero"._

* * *

New Asgard: Northhope, Minnesota.

A day ago…

WOBBLE!

Four gods slide into normal reality, and stepped onto the road that leads to New Asgard, the home of the Norse gods. The actual home was a mountain that floated in the middle of an artificial lake, and can only be accessed by way of a rainbow bridge. New Asgard was created when the last of the Norse gods, Thordis, the goddess of Thunder, decided to bring back her people, this time on planet Earth. She chose the American state of Minnesota due to its connection with the early Viking explorers. Since its arrival, New Asgard has been a bit of a 'tourist trap', a cover that the Norse gods do not mind using, especially since it gave the Norse gods a chance to have "tail-gating parties" with their neighbors during Football season.

Go 'Packards'!

"We're here," Agrippa said, as she surveyed the scene. She could see Lord Heimdall guarding the rainbow bridge.

"I STILL cannot believe that my own wife would do this to me!" said Young Zeus, as he, Agrippa, Achilles and Herakles step towards the gate that leads to the Rainbow Bridge. Earlier, the heroes were able to reclaim the Aegis from Pluto, after being reunited with his wife Persephone, he had it laced with the waters of the Styx, which, when Zeus had put it on, reduced him to that of a young boy. Making matters worse, Hera took the opportunity to declare that Zeus was not fit to lead the Olympians in his present state, and thus banished him from the Olympus Group. And so, after much begging and pleading, Agrippa relented by promising Zeus that she would help him restore himself back to normal. Herakles and Achilles chose to come along for the quest.

"Well, you DID have it coming, you know," Agrippa said.

"WHAT?" Young Zeus yelled. "How?"

"Should I run a list of grievances that are against you, like, I don't know…destroying Sparta because of your beef with Kratos?"

"That…was a long time ago," Young Zeus said. "In hindsight, that was wrong. But I've changed."

"I'm sure the Polynesian gods appreciate your 'change'," Achilles said.

"Um…"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Agrippa said. "Zeus, you better be glad that Kane forgave you for killing him, and that he was later reborn as a part of the Polynesian circle of life."

"Oh?" Zeus said. "And why is THAT?"

"Because if I didn't get to you, his daughter Pele, the goddess of violence and fire, would have."

"…"

"It would have been a glorious battle indeed," Herakles said forlornly.

"What do you suppose we can do here, Lady Agrippa?" Achilles asked.

"We'll need to contact a…friend of mine," Agrippa said. "Hopefully, she has a cure to what ails 'Young Zeus'."

"And I appreciate that, Agrippa," Zeus said. "I KNEW that you were my friend after all this time."

"Sometimes I wonder. Anyway, come on…"

Agrippa and company walks up the Rainbow Bridge, only to be stopped by Heimdall."

"Hold," Heimdall said, as he lowers his battle-axe. "Who trespasses the home of the Norse gods?"

"What seems to be a problem, friend?" Herakles asked.

"Heimdall, it's me," Agrippa said. "I am bringing friends over."

"No, you are a shadow of Prince Ran."

"…"

"But you know of ME, friend," Herakles said proudly.

"Yes, we do, Scion of Zeus," Heimdall said with menace. "STEP closer, if you dare!"

"What?" Herakles said. "Thors and I are like brothers…rivals-!"

"Um, Herakles," Agrippa said. "There has been a slight change in that regard."

"Oh?"

"Thor is a woman now."

"Huh."

Agrippa turns her attention back to Heimdall.

"So, you'll let me pass, if I am Prince Ran again.

"That is correct."

"Well, then, in that case…"

FLASH!

"Good to be back," Prince Ran said, as he checked himself out. Ran looked like a beefier, godly version of Ranma Saotome, and wore typical Norse garb.

"Aww!" Herakles said with disappointment. And then-

KICK!

"Ow!" Herakles yelped, as he held his ankle while hopping on one foot.

"Stop thinking with your pants, boy!" Young Zeus said.

Achilles laughs, but stops as he sees four people descending down the Rainbow Bridge.

"It appears that we have company," Achilles said.

Ran looks up to see a familiar face…

"Speak of the devil," Ran said.

"My Lord Ran, hello," Sifdis said with a slight bow.

"Sifdis, greetings," Ran said. He then motions towards his companions.

"I'm sure you are familiar with my companions," Ran said.

Sifdis turns to look at Ran's companions…

"I recognize them," Sifdis said. "Especially Herakles."

Sifdis frowns.

"Of course I do," Sifdis replied. "How can I forget the Hundred-Handed Technique of the Scion of Zeus?"

Sifdis was the amalgam of the Norse goddess Lady Sif and a Japanese "okonomiyaki" chef named Ukyo Kuonji…

"Well, I do have my ways with the ladies," Herakles said with a smile.

"I had your hand prints on my rear-end for days!"

Sifdis turns towards Ran, who was laughing.

"Aren't you going to defend my honor, my Lord?"

"Lady Sifdis, I need the Scion of Zeus for a special mission."

"Humph! Well, Lokidis and Amora the Enchantress is ready to receive you."

And with that, Sifdis turns around, and returned to New Asgard.

"You may pass, Prince Ran," Heimdall said, as he stepped aside.

"Gee, thanks," Ran said, as Heimdall allowed him and his companions to pass onto the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall's men will escort them to New Asgard itself.

"That went well…"

"Of course, in spite of my bumbling son efforts," Young Zeus said sarcastically.

"And the day is still young," Achilles said.

"I am the hero of Olympus, you know," Herakles replied.

"Why couldn't you hang out with Cho or something?" Ran said.

"Because I am honor-bound to protect my child-father during his quest," Herakles said. "And Cho wished to spend time with his family for a while."

"I thought you're here because Cho didn't want to be embarrassed by your antics?" Ran asked.

"Minor details."

A short time later…

"Sorry, my lord," Lokidis said, as she closed her spell book. She and Amora the Enchantress were pouring over old tomes for a cure to Young Zeus' condition, in the main library.

"I don't think we can help Young Lord Zeus."

Lokidis was the amalgam of the Norse god Loki and Nabiki Tendo, a young Japanese woman.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ran asked, as he leans on a nearby table.

"It's just that the waters of the Styx have very potent properties," Amora said.

"The sorceress would be correct," Achilles said. "I would not have been legendary without it."

"Save for one of your heels," Herakles said, as he munched on a Golden Apple. "And that's why I am a TRUE hero amongst the Olympians."

"THAT remains to be seen," Young Zeus said.

"Is there ANYTHING you can do, Lokidis?" Ran asked.

"There might be a way," Amora said, as she takes out another book, before flipping the pages to a page. "Let's see…ah! Here we go. According to this, there is a rare herb that is a key ingredient to countering magical effects."

"Okay, where is it?" Ran asked.

"The realm of Svartalheim, the home of the Norse 'Dark Elves', I believe."

"Who is the ruler of this Svatalheim?" Achilles asked. "And will there be obstacles?"

"This is the present ruler of Svatalheim," Lokidis said, as she conjures a virtual image of the ruler of Svatalheim…

"Wow," Herakles said, as he sees a comely, blue-skinned elf with dark hair.

"Wow, indeed," Achilles said.

"She's…beautiful," Young Zeus said, as he blushed.

"That she is," Ran said. He then turns towards Lokidis.

"I thought Malekith the Deceiver was ruler of the land of the Dark Elves?"

"Well, remember, when Shampoo had merged with Kwan Ying?"

"Yes, so?"

"She also merged with this person: Queen Alflyse."

"Well, Shampoo wanted to be closer to you," Lokidis said. "Interestingly, when that happen, myself, the fiancées and other weirdoes merged with some of the Chinese gods."

"Why Chinese?"

"To maintain the balance, I guess, and because everyone knows that the Japanese gods are your descendants."

"Good point," Ran thought. The last thing he wants is to risk getting into a relationship with someone relating to him, even though, thanks to be part-Juraian, he could do so safely without complications…

Ran then returns his focus back to the image of Alfyse.

"And let me guess: she overthrew Malekith," Ran smirked, knowing that anyone who goes against someone with Shampoo's fighting skills would be hard-pressed to survive.

"That is correct. Since you and the Queen are not around on the daily basis, you don't know what tends to occur."

"Huh."

"So, when can we begin our quest?" Herakles asked.

"Only after I come along," said Sifdis, as she enters the Grand Library.

"Sifdis?" Ran asked.

"Yes. We never get a chance to spend ANY time together. Now, we WILL."

"Does that include me, fair maiden?" Herakles asked. "Huh?"

WHAM!

"Whoa," Young Zeus said, as he sees his son lying on the ground, after he was smacked in the head by the flat side of Sifdis' battleaxe.

"THAT is a first," Achilles replied.

"The only one who man touch my womanly bosom is my husband, Prince Ran," Sifdis said, as she slings her double-sided axe back unto her back. She then turns her attention back towards Ran.

"So I make myself clear?"

"Um, crystal," Ran said nervously.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Soon," said a handsome, male Dark Elf, whose half of his face was painted black. All Dark Elves were Asgardians possessed blue skin, pointy ear and white or jet black hair.

"Soon, I shall reclaim not only my kingdom from my beloved Alflyse, but I shall FINALLY conqueror Asgard…as well as the rest of the Nine Realms! Bwa-hahahahahahaha!"

"Sire, who are you speaking to?" said an Elf witch, as she continued to research on ways to enter Asgard, by circumventing the runes that Lady Lokidis and Amora the Enchantress had put into place to protect the realm.

"Nothing, my good witch," said Malekith, the Witchking, as he turns to look at a bust of himself. "By the way, you seem a bit taller…"

"Sire, I am over here," the witch said. "You should put on your glasses."

"Bwah!" Malekith raged, as he turns to face his vizier. "I have no need for such things-"

"Sire!" the witch said, as she looks into her reflecting mirror. "There appears to be a new development."

"Where-?"

TRIP!

BAM!

"Um, be careful about that bearskin rug you placed on the floor of your inner sanctum," the witch said.

Cursing, Malekith puts on his eyeglasses.

"I curse the one who bounded me to that inept mortal, Mu Tsu of the Joketsuzouko!" Malekith raged.

A certain pigtailed Norse warrior-god sneezes, as he gets ready for his latest quest…

"But, I will deal with THAT matter later," Malekith said, as he straightens his glasses. "What seems to be the latest development?"

"It appears that the Royal Consort, Prince Ran, will be paying a visit to Svartalfheim, with a party."

"Oh, I see. This may prove to be a fortuitous endeavor for my master plans after all…"

A short while later…

"…And with my mighty strength, I separated Europe from Africa," Herakles boasted, as he, Ran, Sifdis, Young Zeus and Achilles trudge through "Norheim", the land of Trolls.

"I do admit that you were impressive in that regard, son,"

"Ah, big deal," Ran said. "YOU are NOT the only one who could have pulled that off, then or now."

"Oh, really? Can YOU, friend?"

"Okay, I am not as strong as you are. That's just mean I'm not a 'meat head'. And besides, skills and speed trumps strength and endurance ANY day."

"Oh, ho! Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Maybe. We can settle this right hear and now-"

"Hold it, you two," Sifdis said, as she takes her battle-axe from her back holster. "I thought I saw something move in the brush."

"Achilles, circumvent," Ran said, as he used hand gestures to direct Achilles' actions.

"Right," Achilles said, as he drew his Olympian style spear from his back, and moved straight into the brush."

"Now, remember, we don't always have to fight our way out of a jam-" Ran said, before Herakles stepped up in front of Ran.

"Trolls of Norheim!" Herakles called out. "Prepare to face the wrath of the gods!"

"You, idiot!" Young Zeus yelled. "The longer we are delayed from getting a getting a cure for what has happened to me, the more 'permanent' my youth is!"

"Young Father," Herakles gently admonished. "Relax. What harm can couple of trolls do-?"

THOOM!

A dozen, very large, and winged trolls surround the group.

"As you were saying…?"

"Ah, Hel!" Sifdis said, as she lowers her war helm. "Why are you friends with this oaf again, my Lord?"

"I'm beginning to wonder myself," Ran said, as he drew his metal staff. He could have carried a sword with him, but he didn't want to needlessly kill anything, JUST get some herbs for a spell.

"Don't worry about it, friend," Herakles said. "I shall endeavor to, as you say…take up the slack, as I demonstrate my masculinity supreme-"

"You gods will only have ONE warning, 'godlings'," said the lead troll. "Leave, or I will kill the males, and take the maiden for us as a prize."

"As IF!" Sifdis yelled, as she leaped with her battle-axe raised. "The only one who shall have me is Prince Ran-!"

SLICE!

"Arrgh!" said the lead troll, as one of his horns was sliced off.

"I like her style," Herakles, as he brought out his "Golden Mace", which was forged by Hephaestus himself.

"Just make sure that it's the only thing that you like, Herk," Ran said, as he assisted Lady Sifdis in immortal combat.

"Now, we fight for Norheim!" yelled one of the trolls, as he and his warband attacked the gods.

It has to be said that the denizens of the Nine Realms of the Norse, whether they be gods, trolls, elves or what have you, are more power than their analogs on Midgard (i.e. Earth). So, for example, a Norse elf is stronger than a Fae elf, and so forth…

With the fight on, gods and the troll battle in the forest of Norheim.

SPLURCH!

"Arrrgh!" said a troll, as Achilles, raised from the dead to be Olympian god of courage, after Zeus killed Kane of the Polynesian pantheon, and used his power to bring back the original Achilles, used classic Greek spear work to run the troll through. Up until that time, Achilles existed as wandering spirit, taking on human guises of modern soldiers, as one of the Lords of Magic, who powered the SHAZAM spell that created the Marvel Family. In fact, Achilles and Herakles, who, amazingly enough, was one of the Lords of Magic as well (in the capacity of a "monster hunter"), along with four other Lords of Magic (i.e. Zeus, Atlas, Mercury and Solomon) purposely, and permanently, empowered the Moon Princess with their power, as a part of her assuming the mantle of "Lady Shazam", the co-guardian of the Rock of Eternity (with the other co-guardian being "Master Shazam", who was once known as the World's Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel). Either that, or the Lords of Magic did so in order to screw with the Moon Princess husband, Ranma Saotome, the mortal guise of Ran, mostly to cajole Ranma into helping the Olympians as "Wonder Woman". Only once did Herakles use his connection to the Moon Princess to use her as his "flesh suit", as a means of getting Ranma or his female cursed form in bed, for which Ranma responded by beating the holy heck out of the scion of Zeus. Still, even at Herakles' worse, Ranma had long since accepted his mischievous ways, which is why he is tolerated to this day, but barely…

Later, the traveling gods step upon the land of the Dark Elves.

"We made it," Ran said with a sense of self-satisfaction. He could see the castle of Queen Alflyse in the distance.

"And what a glorious battle we have faced thus far," Herakles said. "I look forward to new challenges."

"Uh, no," Ran said. "I just want to get the herb, and go back home-"

"Hold!" said a contingent of dark elves, as they stood ready. They were obviously dressed for war.

"Who dares tread unannounced upon the realm of Svartalfheim?"

"Ran?" Sifdis said, wonder what she should do.

"Leave it up to me, fairest Sifdis," Ran said, as he steps forth. "I am Prince Ran, consort to Queen Thordis, ruler of Asgard. We have come to this land seeking assistance from the ruler of this realm."

"Did you say that…you are Prince Ran?" said a female voice, which came from behind the contingent of soldiers.

Achilles prepared to draw his sword, only to have Ran motion him to be cautious…

"What is going on?" Young Zeus asked.

"It appears that we will see Master Ran's diplomatic skills at work, Father," Herakles replied.

"Yes, fair lady," Ran replied evenly.

The soldiers part ways, allowing a beautiful elf to step to the forefront.

"Wow," Herakles said.

"My thoughts exactly," Achilles said.

"Damn it, I wash I was older again!" Young Zeus said.

Sifdis growls at seeing an attractive female saunter up to Prince Ran.

"Oh, my," Queen Alflyse said with a pleasant smile. "This is the first time I have seen your Norse form…husband."

"'Husband'?" Ran said, as he was taken aback

"WHAT?" Sifdis yelled angrily.

And then-

GLOMP!

"Ai-yah!" Alflysie said, as nestled her head in Ran's broad chest. "Alflyse so glad to see you, Ran!"

'Oh, boy,' Ran thought to himself. With the merging of some of the Norse with the Nerima Wrecking Crew and Sailor Scouts, the personalities mix and match, and some idiosyncrasies of either the crew or the scouts tend to influence the Norse…like now.

"Back off, sugar!" Sifdis yelled, as she prepared for battle. "Ran is MY beloved."

"This is getting better and better," Herakles said.

Alflyse turns towards Sifdis.

"THAT remains to be seen, 'Axe-girl'," Alflyse said, as she got off of Ran. "Ran is MINE-!"

With that, Aflyse and Sifdis began to punch, jerk and pull hair!

"Ran is MINE!" Sifdis said.

"No, he's MINE!" Alflyse replied.

"Mine!"

"Mine-!"

The males looked on while the females fought each other.

"Beautiful," Herakles said, as he sniffed in near tears.

Young Zeus could merely growl in frustration for not appreciating the catfight between the women.

Achilles turns towards Ran.

"Ran, may I remind you that we really need to get the ingredients for the potion spell, and that we would need Queen Alflyse's help?" Achilles said.

"You're right," Ran said. "Um, ladies-?"

"WHAT?!" Aflysie and Sifdis said in unison.

"Gah!" Ran yelped in surprise.

"Queen Alflyse, please comport your self," said an older elf in long robes. He appeared to be a minister of state of some kind.

"Uh-hum," Alflyse said. "My apologies. This new…order needs getting used to. And besides, we are NOT married."

"Damn, right!" Sifdis yelled.

"No problem," Ran said, as he waved Sifdis to calm down. "We simply want to purchase some of your magical herbs."

Ran takes out a sealed scroll, and presents it to Alflyse, who graciously took the scroll.

"Thank you," Alflyse said, as she opens the scroll. "Ah, a shopping list…"

"We will gladly pay anything reasonable."

"Really? Very well, I will grant you your request, if you pass THREE tests."

"Oh?"

Later…

WHAM!

"Urgh!" Ran said, as he held the giant anvil, which was the size of a mini-van on his shoulders.

"You can do it!" Herakles said, as he munches on a leg of lamb.

"You could have took on the challenge, you know!" Young Zeus said.

"Hey, he mocked me and my great strength. He'll live-"

"Break Point!"

CRACK!

Ran stabs his fingers into the anvil, shattering it.

"Are you okay, Master Ran?" Achilles said, as he helped Ran said.

"No, problem," Ran said, as he brushes his himself off. He then reaches down, and-

CRRRK!

"Ow, my back-!"

"Ran!" Sifdis said, as she goes to her beloved's side.

"You have pass the 'Test of Strength'," Alflyse said proudly.

"Ah, I could have done it…" Herakles said.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Here is a list of Norse entities and their analogues-**

**Thordis = Sailor Moon**

**Baldur = Shingo Tsukino**

**Thialfi(dis) = Sailor Mercury **

**Baduhenna(dis) = Sailor Mars**

**Freyja = Sailor Venus**

**Zisa(dis): = Sailor Jupiter**

**Skaldi(dis) = Sailor Saturn**

**Nerthus(dis) = Sailor Neptune**

**Rendr(dis) = Sailor Uranus**

**Forseti(dis)= Sailor Pluto**

**Ran Tyr = Ranma Saotome **

**Heindall = Ryouga Hibiki**

**Bruhilde = Akane Tendo**

**Sifdis = Ukyo Kuonji**

**Malekith = Mu Tsu/Mousse**

**Alflyse = Xian Pu/Shampoo**

**Freyr = Tatewaki Kuno**

**Hild = Kodachi Kuno**

**Idrunn = Kasumi**

**Bragi = Dr. Tofu Ono**

**Loki(dis) = Nabiki Tendo**

**Author's Note: I did the best I could to come up the analogies (which wasn't easy). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

A little bit later after THAT…

"Hmmm," Ran said, as he looks at the pieces of the 3-D Chess, or its Elfin equivalent. And then, he made his move.

TAK!

"There," Ran said with a smug expression.

"Impossible!" said one of the ministers. "That move couldn't have been made that easily!"

"Feh, after years of playing 3-D Chess with this pointy-eared jerk named 'Spock', in order to impress my own WIFE, I better be good-"

Ran stopped in mid-sentence upon getting the glares from the elves.

"He WAS NOT of Elf kind."

"Oh, I see…"

And later still…

"Yaaarrrrgh!" said the elfin warriors, as they charged forward.

"Ta, this is the 'Test of Character'?" Ran smirked, as he began to fight off Alflyse's best warriors, who were using war hammers to beat down on the Asgardian prince.

"Indeed it is, my prince," Alflyse said, as she showed some leg in order to distract Ran.

"Hey!" Sifdis yells.

"Ha!" Ran said. "I've been a woman a long time to get used to it!"

And, with that, Ran uses a series of classic grappling throws to beat back the warriors.

"You did it!" Young Zeus said. "We finally get those ingredients for the potion to restore my true visage!"

"Indeed," Alflyse said. "And with that, I propose a celebration!"

The Elfin court cheers.

"PARTY TIME!" Herakles yells with excitement. "Let's enjoy ourselves!"

"For once, I agree with you, old friend," Achilles said.

"Ran, we should return now," Sifdis said. "The Dark Elves cannot be trusted."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about it, My Lady," Ran said. "A few drinks of golden mead can't hurt…"

And so, I would go on to gather the key ingredients for Lokidis' magic potion. Unfortunately, the party kind of gotten out of hand, which involved a blackout. Oh, and one more thing…

WHAM!

"Ow!"

"Oh, good job, Prince Ran!" Sifdis yells, after smacking her beloved with the flat side of her battle-axe. She woke up to Herakles in the same bed as she and Ran…and Alflyse, Ran's newest wife, as indicated by the wedding band on Aflyse's and Ran's respective fingers.

"Sifdis, you seem so tense after last night," Herakles said, as he gently touched Sifdis' shoulder.

"Grrrrrrr-!" Sifdis growls.

BAM!

KRISH!

As Sifdis sees Herakles sail off into the distance, Sifdis turns towards Ran, who was being looked after by Alflyse.

"I…I'm very disappointed in you," Sifdis said tearfully, as she runs out of the bedroom in tears.

"Sifdis, wait-!" Ran called out.

"Give her some time, beloved," Alflyse said, as she gave Ran a peck on the cheek. "Besides, we have a big day today."

"What big day?"

"Since we are married now, we can finally unite the kingdoms of Svartalfheim and Asgard, according to Elvish traditions," Sifdis said.

"Um, come again?"

"Come, my husband, let me show you," Alflyse said, as she pulls Ran out of bed, and towards the window that Sifdis had made with Herakles' body.

"BEHOLD!"

Ran looks down and sees the biggest army since the Battle at Minas Tirith, on the field of Gondor…back on Middle Earth.

"…"

"ALL HAIL KING RAN OF SVARTALFHEIM!"

The Elfin army roars with approval.

"Oh, boy…"

Meanwhile…

Queen Thordis was with a few of her courtiers, glad to have reacquired her old body from Oggar the Unforgiven at the Battle of the Rock of Eternity. When she did, all aspects of her experiences and power became one. Now, Thordis had many guises of equal measure, like changing a suit of clothes, but her core guise will always be the Moon Princess…

"Ahhh," Thordis said, as she relaxed a bit in the spring waters. "This is the life…"

"Indeed, sister," Lokidis replied. She was glad to have her "old body" again after given birth to her daughter Randis.

"Well, it would have been a better life if that jerk Prince Ran simply chose ONE of us to be his 'shield-mate'," Brunhilde said.

"Bruhilde, Ran is entitled to have others to warm his bed," Idrunn said. "It is improper, as far as our mortal guises is concerned, but it is the way of the Norse."

"Humph! And THAT will most-likely be the reason why he'll get in trouble again-"

"Your Majesty!" said Thialfidis, the messenger goddess of Thordis, and the amalgam of Sailor Mercury and Thialfi, the Norse god of speed.

"Yes, Thialfidis?" Thordis asked.

"The Dark Elves of Svatalfheim have assembled their army at the gates of Asgard."

"What?" Thordis said, as she stands up.

"It's true! Heimdall can confirm this."

"It's probably Ran's fault!" Bruhilde said with a smirk.

"And what is my brother doing?" Thordis asked.

"He's already assembling the defenses, Your Majesty."

Thordis nods her head, as she turns towards her companions.

"Are you prepared to do battle?"

"I shall make sure that the wards are ready for use," Lokisdis said.

"I am ready to draw my sword," Brunhild said.

"Good," Thordis said. "I expect nothing less from all of you…"

Thordis then turns towards her messenger.

"I now want you to send a verbal message for me to a key ally of ours…"

Soon, all of Asgard stands before the horde of Dark Elves, who stand ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Achilles turns towards his mentor for clarification.

"Um, do you think we are in trouble?" Achilles asked Ran, as they, Herakles, Young Zeus and Sifdis ride alongside Queen Alflyse.

Ran looked at his wives, who appeared none to happy.

"It's safe to say that you are correct-"

BAM!

"Ow," Ran said, as he turns towards Sifdis. "What now?"

"I'm angry at you, Your Majesty," Sifdis said. "Because of YOU, I have to fight against my own people!"

"I'm sure no one is to blame for this…"

Meanwhile, Brunhilde, among others, are fuming at Ran's apparent betrayal of Asgard.

"See?" Brunhilde said. "It's all of Ran's fault!"

"Easy, now," Idrunn said. "We do not know the details of this latest fiasco."

"Quite," Thordis said, as she was decked in Norse armor. She gently petted her steed, Sliepnir, Odin's eight-legged horse. Although his mother Lokisdis did not like this arrangement, Sliepnir did not mind have a beautiful maiden on his back…

Just then, a messenger of the Dark Elves step rides forth.

"My Queen-!" said Baduhenna, who was the amalgam of Sailor Mars and the Norse goddess of war.

"Stay thy hand, old friend," Thordis said. "I shall entertain our guests…"

The rider then stops in front of the Lord of Asgard.

"Queen Thordis, daughter of Odin, and Lord of Asgard," began the messenger. "As it is customary, you are to surrender peacefully, in the name of King Ran of Svatlalfheim."

"I told you it's Ran's fault!" Bruhilde said.

Thordis turns towards Ran, who was on his stead with his companions and Alflyse.

"Hi!" Ran waves, trying not to tip off the fact that he was being held prisoner by custom.

Thordis then turns her attention back towards Alflyse's messenger.

"Really?" Thordis said. "Does the wishes of your king coincide wirth the wishes of Queen Alflyse?"

"No."

"Then I shall speak of the terms of surrender to your Queen."

"No!" said Zisadis, goddess of victory, with anger. She was the amalgam of the goddess of victory and Sailor Jupiter.

"This is outrageous-!"

"Silence!" Thordis said. "I shall remedy the situation for both our peoples…"

And so Thordis rode to meet Alflyse, at the center of a would-be battlefield.

"Queen Thordis," Alflyse said.

"Queen Alflyse," Thordis replied. "I wish to seek the terms for surrender."

"I am amazed that the daughter of Odin would be so…willing to surrender without a fight."

"Actually, I never said that I would be the one to necessarily surrender."

"What? You dare presume that the Dark Elves would be so willing to submit to the rule of Asgard?"

"The fact of the matter is that by YOU marrying MY husband, our peoples are bound as one. No, OUR problem is that there can only be one primary wife, who will administer both our lands."

"I see. So, do you propose a battle between us two wives of King Ran?"

"No, because I would defeat you instantly. After all, besides everything else, I possess my father's 'Odinforce'. Therefore, you are nothing to me."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Actually, I propose something much simpler, with the victor having control over both of our lands."

"And the defeated?"

"Banishment, if the victor wishes it upon the loser. Personally, I do not mind sharing my bed with such a beautiful creature like yourself."

"That sounds fair," Alflyse said with a noticeable blush. "But what if I refuse your proposal?"

"Look up in the sky."

Alflyse looks up to see several men and women looking down at the scene.

"Go, great-grandma!" Lois yelled while floating in the air. She and her sisters Lana and Lori are teenaged superheroes known as "The Power Girl Three"

"Who-?"

"She and her sisters are my great-granddaughters, whose heritage makes them part-Kryptonian," Thordis said with a smile. "At any rate, a while back, my people and theirs signed a 'mutual defense treaty', which means that should New Krypton be attacked, New Asgard would come to its aid, and vice versa. I also signed treaties with the Amazons of Themiscyria, on Paradise Island, as well as with the Atlanteans of Poseidonis and Tritonis. I can show you their diplomatic mark, if you want confirmation."

"Grrrrr!" Alflyse said. "Fine. What IS your proposal?"

Thordis smiles.

A day later…

"Hut, hut, hut…HIKE!" Brunhilde yelled, as she snapped the ball. She took a look at her fellow players. "Rendrdis-!"

"I'm open!" Rendrdis said, as she faked-out a Dark Elf, and made sure she was wide open. Rendr was the amalgam of Sailor Uranus and the Norse goddess of vengeance.

Brunhilde sees an opening, and throws the ball…

SWISH!

"I got it, I got it-!" Rendrdis said, as she catches the ball.

KTCH!

"I got it-!"

TACKLE!

"Hey, she was fouled!" yelled Herakles said in the stands. "No honor-!"

The referee, Achilles, blows his whistle, indicating that Rendr was indeed fouled. Never be it said that the Norse don't like their football, especially during the season. At any rate, so far, the Asgardians were up by seven points over the Dark Elves.

"This was good idea, dear," Ran said, as he sits down next to his wife Thordis, while carrying the Norse equivalent of "snack concessions".

"Don't try to sweet talk ME," Thordis said. "I have to share my bed with HER."

"But at least this crisis was averted."

"Yes, until Malekith hatches a new plan."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Lokidis, and it appears that it was Malekith was in cohoots with Lord Pluto, knowing that the only way to cure Young Zeus of his affliction was to journey to the New Asgard."

"And thus set into motion for a possible battle between the gods and the elves, with Malekith picking up the pieces afterwards," Ran replied.

"Precisely, though, I don't think Young Zeus really mind having his 'condition'…"

Ran turns to see Young Zeus being looked after by Thordis' handmaidens, complete with grapes.

"No kidding."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Rainbow Lanterns and the Fiancées They Come With!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5: "Rainbow Lanterns and the Fiancées They Come With!" (I)**

* * *

_Personal Log, Supplemental: One of the most perplexing things that I have ever done was pay attention to the Oan race, also known as the Guardians of the Universe. I didn't even become a member of their "Green Lantern Corp" until sometime in the 24__th__ century, when I cam across a Oa "Amazon" named Lianna. Like her siblings, she was blue skinned, and had white hair. Unlike her siblings, Lianna was built like a muscle-bound warrior woman who chose to live her life as a paladin, rather than allow her body to atrophy in that of a dwarf with big heads. The other Guardians would mock her for being too human. However, her presence did much to ground the perspective of the Oan…to a point. Unfortunately, and I wouldn't know this at the time, one of the Guardians, a female named Scar, was secretly conspiring with a deadly enemy of the Green Lantern Corp. The Oans sought order above all else, which is why this Universe of ours was lacking in magic compared to others, at least to the degree that it should. When the Guardians first came into being, they fought against entire magic societies that they deemed to be a source of chaos. In the end, they took most of the magic away from the Universe, and sealed it away in the form of the great "Star Heart", and appointed a Green Lantern skilled in magic, ironically, to keep watch over this cauldron of magic. This man, an alien named Torquemada, would choose an Earth man to help him keep watch over the Star Heart: Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern. However, that part of the tale is not important. What IS important is the fact that the person that led the push to contain chaos in the Universe was Scar, who has now decided that in order to have complete order in the Universe, everything had to die; no life, no chaos. _

_But, I'm getting ahead of myself, since before the Blackest had arrived to consume the Universe, the so-called War of Light had to be contained._

* * *

_Nek Nok Nok nok nek_

_nok nek nek nok nok_

_nek nek nok nok nok_

_nek nok nok nok nok!_

_- _Indigo Tribe Oath (at present, **indecipherable **by standard means; "secret language").

_In fearful day, in raging night,_

_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,_

_When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

_Look to the stars-- For hope burns bright!_

_-_ Blue Lantern Corp Oath.

_MINE!_

- Orange Lantern Corp Oath.

* * *

**Greater Vega Star System: Home of the Orange Lantern Corps (Space Sector 2828).**

Scar, member of the Oan "Guardians of the Universe", was seething with anger, as a certain Tendo sister, with a penchant for counting money, was deliberately keeping Scar's legion of Green Lanterns and fellow Guardians at bay.

"How dare you dictate terms to us?" Scar yelled, as a holographic image of "Agent Orange" appeared in front of them.

"I dare, Guardian," Nabiki replied with a smirk. "You made the deal to keep out of the Vega System in exchange for non-interference outside of it. I would like to agree upon that."

"And if we do not agree?"

"Then you will find the opposition to be…formidable. Your choice."

"A choice, then. Very well, prepare for our arrival-"

"Hold on, sugar!" said Ukyo, as the Blue Lantern and Kasumi, a member of the Indigo Tribe, appeared before the assembled group.

Hal Jordan, the senior Green Lantern of the Corp, turns to face the new arrivals.

"Did Saotome send you two?" Jordan asked.

"Partially," Ukyo said. "But mostly because this initiative of the Guardians is stupid."

"What?" Scar yelled.

"Please, Madam Guardian," Kasumi pleaded. "If the prophecy is true, then all aspects of the Light need to work together in harmony and understanding."

"We are prepared to stop you, if necessary, honey," Ukyo said, as she produces a giant spatula made from blue light.

"You dare to dictate terms to the Guardians?" Scar said, as her eyes blazed with green light.

"Guardian Scar, we should reconsider our present course," said a fellow Guardian. "Unlike the present Agent Orange's predecessor, she seems to be reasonable. Already, she has contracted her services to keep order within this system."

"For a fee, I bet," said Ukyo.

"Precisely, human."

"Considering the other hotspots, I think we should table this one for later," Hal said.

"No," Scar said, as she suddenly did something that no other being in the Universe would do: last out at Kasumi. "NO!"

FWOOSH!

Kasumi was engulfed by the Green energy wave.

Everyone was shocked at this display of raw anger.

"Kasumi!" Ukyo yelled, as the blast barely missed her.

"Kasumi!" Nabiki yelled. She turns towards Scar.

"You hurt my sister, or worse!" Nabiki said, as legions of orange energy constructs began to form. "You'll pay for that-!"

"What have you done?" Hal yelled. "You didn't need to do that!"

"See?" Scar retorted. "Chaos!"

"No!" said a voice.

All eyes turn towards Kasumi, who was using her staff to absorb the energy.

"K-Kasumi?" Nabiki said.

"I am fine, sister," Kasumi said with a huff. She then turns towards Ukyo.

"I need you to lend me your power."

"Sure," Ukyo said, as she held Kasumi's hand.

"Thank you," Kasumi said with a pleasant smile. She then used her power ring to create a mirror image of Scar, but without the nasty facial scars.

"No-!" Scar said.

"This is the real you, Guardian," Kasumi said gently. "My ring has told me that you were injured, back on Earth, yes?"

"It…is the price of war," Scar said, as she begins to falter in her resolve. For a moment, she saw a glance of herself, as a person who used to believe in the power of hope…

'Is it working?' Jordan thought to himself. He knew that the power of hope can be a potent thing, and all it takes is a spark-

"No, no, NO!" Scar said, as she blasted the construct.

FWOOSH!

"Hope and compassion is for the weak!" Scar rage. "We, the Guardians tried many ways to keep order in this Universe. First, we tried to impose order ourselves. Then we used the Manhunters to impose order, and THEY failed! Next, we tried to use the Green Lantern Corp…and produce the likes of Parallax!"

Scar then points to her face.

"And THIS is from the so-called Sinestro Corp!"

Scar lowers her hand.

"No, only by controlling life itself, can there be TRUE order, even if it means the death of the Universe itself!"

"We have heard enough, Guardian Scar," said the other Guardian, as he and his compatriots puts Scar inside a containment field.

"Let me go!"

"You need help, fellow Guardian," said the other Guardian. "And we shall give it to you…"

The Guardian then turns towards Nabiki.

"Agent Orange, in light of this…turn of events, we shall agree to your contract," said the Guardians.

"Understood, Guardian," Nabiki said with a Cheshire-like grin. She then turns towards Kasumi and Ukyo.

"You two okay?" Nabiki asked.

"We are," Kasumi said. "But, really, you should not frighten people into fighting you."

"Yeah, it's bad for relations with other species," Ukyo said.

"More like bad for business," Nabiki replied. She then turns towards Hal.

"So, I hear that you know Ranma-baby very well, Green Lantern."

"We're friends from WAY back," Jordan said. "I'm surprised that you know that I know him."

"It's my business to know," Nabiki said with a grin. "Especially if there is a potential profit to be made."

"…"

* * *

_For hearts long lost, and full of fright,_

_For those alone in the Blackest Night,_

_Accept our ring and join our fight_

_Love conquers all -- with Violet Light!_

- Star Sapphire Corps Oath.

* * *

**Zamara: Home of the Star Sapphire Corps (Space Sector 1416).**

When the Chinese Amazon Xian Pu, nicknamed "Shampoo", was chosen to be the bearer of the Star Sapphire Corp, she was initially elated at the prospect of having adventures, especially since it would mean getting closer to Ranma. However, she never thought she, along with her fellow Star Sapphires, would be face an assault orchestrated by the Sinestro Corps, led by Sinestro himself.

FWAK!

"Ai-yah!" Shampoo said, as she used her power ring to construct an ancient combat shield to block an attack by the Arikillo, Sinestro Corp member of Universal Sector 674. Essentially, Arkillo was a hulking brute that was a carnivore. And that includes eating sentient beings.

WHAM!

CRACK!

"You'll be dead soon enough, Earth female!" Arkillo proclaimed, as he continue to smash at Shampoo's shields with his power-enhanced strength. "But before you die, I will feast on your succulent bones!"

Miri (blue skin, orange hair), another Star Sapphire, turns towards Shampoo. At the moment, they and a few other Star Sapphires were holding the line, so that the Sinestro Corp won't free their compatriots within the violet conversion chambers. In fact, whenever the Star Sapphires captured a female, the Zamorans would place them inside violet crystals, in order to make them into new Star Sapphires. The villainess Fatality (mocha skinned, pointy-eared) was one such candidate that had been successfully converted…in the name of love, of course.

"We can't let these cretins get through our defenses!" Miri said. "Otherwise, all of our work will be lost!"

"Don't worry about Shampoo!" Shampoo said with confidence. "Monster is wrong to think he can defeat Amazon!"

With that, she thought about her love for her 'airen', which gave Shampoo to the strength to create a secondary construct.

"Mmmrrowrl!" said a giant cat, which was made from a Violet-colored light construct.

"You, monster…I KILL!" Shampoo said.

"Wha-?" Arkillo said, as the giant cat pounced. "Arrgh-!"

As the alien was getting maul by the construct, Miri turns towards Shampoo.

"That isn't exactly an act of love, Xian Pu," Miri said.

"My love is for honor, duty…and 'airen'," Shampoo said. "Plus, Sinestro Corp wants to kill. Love of life, ally, friend and family MORE powerful than fear."

"Something to think about, I suppose-"

FLASH!

Appearing next to Shampoo and Miri were the Silver Sailor Moon and Nova Centurion Ranma Saotome.

"Halt!" Miri said, as she prepared herself for an attack. She recognized that the Silver Sailor Moon was a herald of the World Devourer known as Galactus. Also, she has heard of the Nova Corps, but their jurisdiction was the Three Galaxies: The Milky Way, the Andromeda Galaxy and the Triangulum Galaxy. There were other celestial bodies called "dwarf galaxies" or "magellanic clouds" in the areas between and around the Three Galaxies, but the primary galaxies were the closest in proximity.

"Explain yourself!" Miri yelled. "Have you've come to pave the way to the devouring of Zamara?"

"No, actually," the Silver Sailor Moon said. "I did speak to my Master in regards to the coming crisis, while rebooting my connection with him."

"We were on our way to this world anyway, when our…"Instant Transmission Technique" was diverted to his citadel ship," Ranma said, as he takes off his golden helmet. "Apparently, he has heard rumors of the coming 'Blackest Night', and was concerned that a dead Universe would no longer provide Galactus any sustenance."

"How concerned of him," Miri mocked.

"Ranma, what you doing here?" Shampoo asked. "I glad that you are here, though…?"

"Part of the prophecy includes the death of chaos," Ranma said. "Unfortunately, the power of Love, with all its benefits, is a chaotic force. Zamora would be one of the key targets if and when the Blackest Night is upon us."

"You know us well, Centurion," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards Queen Aga'po, Queen of the Zamarons, and ruler of Zamara.

Ranma, being a veteran Green Lantern, was still perplexed as to why the Zamarons would appear as very lithe blue, bald female with big eyes. In the old days, they were basically "space Amazons". Go figure.

"Love is a chaotic force, Lord Ranma Saotome," Aga'po said. She knew that Ranma was a Lord of Chaos, while Usagi, the Moon Princess, was a Lord of Order.

"However, in order for love to be dynamic, chaos must be tempered by order. That is why, in spite of your history, your love for the Moon Princess will remain eternally dynamic."

"I thank you, Queen of Zamara," the Silver Sailor Moon said. "But if you know this, then there is only one thing to do left."

"Aye," Aga'po said. "To prevent the Blackest Night from claiming Love, you must take possession of the Eternal Lovers Khufu and Chaya-Ra. Unfortunately, the one called Sinestro is here. Should he destroy the crystal containing Eternal Lovers, he will release the Parasite."

"The Parasite" was the flaw that was an integral part of the original Star Sapphire matrix. Then, anyone who had possession of the Star Sapphire crystals would become a stalker type, as the wielder drained the life force of the intended victim. Thanks to possessing the crystal containing the Eternal Lovers, the "fatal attraction" part of Love was contained.

"Leave that to us, Your Highness," Ranma said, as he placed his helmet back on his head. Besides, I owe Sinestro for what he did to me."

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. I question. I want to give Lantern power rings to both the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Sailor Scouts. So far:**

**Green Lantern Corps- R. Saotome (recently fired), T. Kuno and Sailor Jupiter**

**Sinestro Corps- Kodachi Kuno**

**Red Lantern Corps- R. Hibiki, A. Tendo and Sailor Mars**

**Star Sapphire- Shampoo**

**Blue Lantern Corp- Ukyo and Sailor Mercury**

**Indigo Tribe- Kasumi**

**Orange Lantern Corps- Nabiki**

**Black Lantern Corps- Miss Hinako**

**Serenity Corp (aka the White Lanterns)- Sailor Cosmos (see "The Blackest Reign and the Darkest Night" for details). **

**Now, this is how the roster stands. However, it is subject to change, with some of the changes occurring in this story. On one hand, I want to keep it color coordinated, especially in pertains to the Sailor Scouts. On the other hand, I want to factor their personalities. Feel free to make suggestions on this matter.**

* * *

**Part 6: "Rainbow Lanterns and the Fiancées They Come With!" (II)**

* * *

_In blackest day, in brightest night,_

_Beware your fears made into light_

_Let those who try to stop what's right,_

_Burn like my power*... Sinestro's might!_

- Sinestro Corps Oath.

_With blood and rage of crimson red,_

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,_

_Together with our hellish hate,_

_We'll burn you all--That is your fate!_

- Red Lantern Corps Oath.

_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!_

- Green Lantern Corps Oath.

**Ysmult: Home of the Red Lantern Corps (Space Sector 0666).**

The so-called alien inversion Atrocitus, named for appearing as if his skin was removed from his body, waited for this moment. According to the prophecies he had discerned from his bloodletting, he knew that the Lord of Chaos and the Lord of Order would be instrumental in the War of Light. He was not about to allow their interference to affect his revenge scheme against the Guardians of the Universe, whose machine "Manhunters" had nearly slew every sentient being in his sector of space. He didn't WANT to make peace. He wanted revenge, and violently so. And having committed to such a goal, he needed do something that could prevent at least one of the lords from being effective in settling the so-called "War of Light". And thus, it is why this latest recruit of the Red Lantern Corp was of particular interest…

"Let me go!" Akane said, as the other Red Lanterns dunked her into the blood of the Red Lantern Corp.

BLOOSH!

"I'm afraid not, Akane Saotome of Sector 2814," Atrocitus said with a smirk, as he squats by the side of the pool of blood. "You see, my dear, I want you to join us, since Sinestro was successful in abducting some of my fellow Red Lanterns, in preparation for his fight against Lord Mongul and his sister Lady Mongal. As a result, I need a new weapon against the Lord of Chaos: you. So please, stop resisting…and accept your RAGE."

"No, I won't!" Akane yelled. "I'm not going to be used against Ranma again. Been there, done that!"

"Please, Akane," Sailor Mars said, as she stood next to her Leader. "Accept your rage."

"Rei, how can YOU of all people do this?"

"Because, as the Senshi of Mars, it is my…destiny to embrace my rage," Sailor Mars said sadly. "I am WAR incarnate, and therefore I must be at Atrocitus' side."

Sailor Mars then leaped into pool of blood, and waded a bit until she gets to Akane's side.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice in the matter," Sailor Mars said, as she held onto Akane's face.

"Please, Rei," Akane said tearfully. "Don't. I don't want to be that person again, who was angry all the time for the slightest of reasons…"

Sailor Mars goes in close to Akane's ear.

"Akane, you have to embrace your rage, if you are to help Ranma and Usagi save us all," Sailor Mars said in a whisper. "And if you don't…Atrocitus might add your blood to this pool. You can't allow yourself to die that way, for Ranma's sake.

Akane could only look at Sailor Mars with a perplexed look.

"…"

"It'll be okay," Sailor Mars said. "Harness your rage for the betterment of all."

Akane turns to look into Sailor Mars' eyes. She could tell, in spite of their red color, that the Senshi of Fire was telling the truth.

"Okay," Akane said, as a tear was shed. "I will accept the rage."

"Thank you," Sailor Mars said, as she kisses Akane full on the lips, but with her mouth open. It was not a kiss that a lover would give, though the act of transferring blood from one person to another could be considered to be an act of love.

As Akane drinks the blood from Sailor Mars' lips, she feels a stinging sensation that begins to spread throughout her body.

"Let her go, my Lanterns," Atrocitus says, as Sailor Mars and the other Red Lanterns let go of Akane. Point of fact, most of the members of the Red Lantern Corps was complete savages, and only those with strong willpower can control their rage.

As Akane sinks into the pool of blood, all the rage she has struggled to maintain control over begins to fester in her mind. And the focus of that rage has always been directed at the one person she has cared for the most:

"RANMA!" Red Lantern Akane Saotome roared, as she broke free of the pool of blood. She was now dressed in a Red Lantern Corps uniform, spewing blood from her mouth.

"RAGE!"

"Excellent," Atrocitus said with a toothy smile. "Soon, the Rage Lantern Corps will be a force to be reckoned with-"

"THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN, DEVIANT," said a voice from above.

All eyes turn to see a squad of Green Lanterns making their approach. Leading them were the Alpha Lanterns, cyborgs who had their hearts surgically replaced by their very own Green Lantern Power Batteries. Each Alpha Lantern, each of who normally act as the equivalent to a law enforcement officer within an "internal affairs" department, was armored, and wore a metal masks to hide their former identity. In effect, they appeared like robots to everyone else, which is not a bad description when it comes to their emotional state.

"Well, well, well," Atrocitus said. "I take it that this is a preemptive strike?"

"You are dogs to be put down," said Alpha Lantern Boodika. "As ordered by a directive of the Guardians of the Universe."

"I see…"

Atrocitus turns to Sailor Mars and Red Lantern Akane Saotome.

"Sailor Mars? Red Lantern Akane Saotome? KILL."

"RAGE!" Sailor Mars and Akane yelled in unison, as they attacked the Alpha Lanterns and their Green Lanterns.

Meanwhile…

**Oa: Home of the Green Lantern Corps (Space Sector 0000).**

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sinestro Corp Agent Kodachi Kuno laughed in glee, as she led the second wave of Sinestro Agents against the Green Lanterns who remained behind. Originally, Sinestro Corps Agent Ranko Tendo was supposed to free her fellow Sinestro Corps members from incarceration. However, with her apparent demise, when Sailor Jupiter essentially killed her, the task of freeing the incarcerated Sinestro Corps agents fell upon Kodachi's shoulders. Due to Kodachi's own habit of dominating her foes, she was perhaps the most successful in making headway in this regard.

"Who IS this crazy chick, anyway?" said Green Lantern Honor Guard Guy Gardener (orange hair, crew-cut), as he and the other Green Lanterns moved into position.

"She's a friend of Ranma," Sailor Jupiter said, as stares at Kodachi. Kodachi had already beaten by a few of the Green Lanterns, using a light construct of her pet shark.

"Figures…"

"We're going to have to regroup, in order to prevent the spread of the effects of the fighting," said Green Lantern Honor Guard Kyle Rayner (half-Latino). "Kilowag and his team are already feeling the effects of this…war of attrition, thanks to dealing with those escaped Red Lanterns."

"Then I'll distract my sister," Green Lantern Tatewaki Kuno said, as he rose from his position. "Our ranks are already thinned as it is, and you guys are more experienced in dealing with general defense, rather than this person."

"Plus, I know my sister's mind well, being a Kuno, and all."

"Tatewaki-kun," Sailor Jupiter said with awe. Rarely, does she get a chance to see Tatewaki Kuno do anything heroic…

"Alright, kid," said Gardener. "It's your show."

"Good luck, Kuno," Kyle said.

"I do not NEED luck, fellow Green Lantern," Kuno said, as she begins to rise into the air. "For I, the Great Tatewaki Kuno, the warrior of the Green Light, will vanquish my wayward sister!"

With that, Kuno flies up to join his sister in mortal combat.

"Well, at least the kid's confidence is high," said Gardener, as Kyle and Sailor Jupiter both nod their heads.

Meanwhile, Kodachi continues to terrorize her way into the stronghold of the Citadel of Oa, when Kuno appears.

"Halt!" Kuno said, as he gets into the flight path of Kodach's crew. "I shall not allow you to proceed further!"

"Why, dear brother," Kodachi said with a smile. "It appears that you and I are both wielders of the Light."

"Aye, that you are," Kuno said. "However, I wield the light of Will, while you wield the light of Fear."

"Yes, dear brother," Kodachi said. "And what do you fear the most?"

Kodachi then projects an image Ranko and Akane kissing Ranma passionately.

"My, it appears that Ranma-sama is a better companion that you are!"

"What?" Kuno said. His fear is that he would never free the Akane and the pigtailed goddess, from the evil sorcerer: Ranma Saotome.

Seeing her brother's resolve falter, Kodachi unleashes an energy blast from her ring.

FWASH!

"Gah-!" Kuno yelled, just as the yellow-colored beam struck. However-

FWAK!

At the last minute, Sailor Jupiter produces, with her power ring, a giant Oak Tree that took the blow intended for Kuno.

"Geeze, Kuno," Sailor Jupiter said. "You got to remember your basics."

"I know, I know," Kuno said. "I was hoping to get my sister to see reason."

"The only way for that to happen if we work together. Sinestro obviously chose Kodachi because she scares EVERYONE. So, we got to do this by the numbers, okay?"

"Very well," Kuno said with a grim determination. "I shall endeavor to try."

With that, Kuno creates a giant, ancient samurai warrior, ready for battle.

"Now, you got it," Sailor Jupiter replied, as she produced a dragon.

"Well, it looks like the game is afoot," Kodachi said, as she encases herself in a giant version of her self, complete with gymnastic ribbon. "And it is a game that I shall win!"

Meanwhile, back on Zamara…

THWAM!

Star Sapphire agents Carol Ferris (brunette, former girlfriend of Hal Jordan) and Fatality (mocha-skinned humanoid with pointy ears), along with several others, were holding back the assault conducted by Sinestro himself. Although the primary goal was to free the captured Sinestro Corpsmen, Sinestro wanted to cripple the Star Sapphire Corps. That is why he was assaulting the crystal containing the Eternal Lovers, which is the source of power for the main Star Sapphire Power Battery. Destroy the Eternal Lovers, and you can cripple the Star Sapphire Corp.

FWAM!

At the last minute, Carol brings a shield to defend her position.

"Really, Carol, you're wasting your time," Sinestro said, as he used his power ring to creates bands that encircled her. "Just like you wasted your time on Hal Jordan."

Carol grimaced. She and Hal have an on-again-off-again relationship. In fact, they were married for twenty years, before they getting a marriage separation, back when Hal became the villain Parallax, and destroyed the Green Lantern Corp for a while. For now, the two are taking a wait-and-see approach in dealing with the status of the relationship, and they hope to come back together someday…if they live long enough to do so.

"That's my business, Sinestro," Carol said, as she suddenly encases Sinestro in a violet crystal.

"Wha-?"

"You care so much about MY relationships, let's see what you REALLY care about…"

As the crystal works to convert Sinestro, the villain sees everything that he has lost. However, instead of working on his heart, the crystal awakens his anger.

"How…DARE YOU?" Sinestro raged, as he broke free of his imprisonment.

CRACK!

The force of the explosion knocks Carol backwards. However, Sinestro was immediately on top to her.

"Erk!" Carol said, as Sinestro grabs a hold of her.

"You're going to pay for that-"

FWOOOSH!

Sinestro is blasted into ground by an energy beam.

BOOM!

Sinestro slowly gets up, as he, Carol and everyone in the vicinity look up…

"Really, now, Sinestro," Nova Centurion Ranma Saotome said, as he and the Silver Sailor Moon floated above the fray. Well, the Silver Sailor Moon was floating on her Cosmic Surfboard.

"I know that girls can be a handful at times, but you should still be a gentleman about-"

WHAP!

"Ow!"

"No sexist talk, Ranma," the Silver Sailor Moon said, after smacking her husband on the shoulder closest to her.

"Yeah, whatever…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7: "Rainbow Lanterns and the Fiancées They Come With!" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile, on Ysmult…

Alpha Lantern Boodikka has always been proud of herself, first as a powerful warrior woman from her home planet of Bellatrix, then as a Green Lantern recruit, and now one of the elite Alpha Lanterns. As such, it was her duty to police the Green Lantern Corps itself, as well as threats that are too big for an individual Green Lantern to handle. Thus, Boodikka was someone that was not easily trifled with.

There were, of course exceptions.

WHAM!

Boodikka was slammed into the ground hard, as a giant, red mallet pounded her into the ground relentless.

"YOU people took my husband away," Red Lantern Akane Saotome said, as she fueled her power. "I-"

WHAM!

"AM-"

WHAM!

"SICK-"

WHAM!

"OF-"

WHAM!

"YOU!!!!"

WHAM!

Boodikka was hurting to the point that not even her Green Lantern Power Battery, which was built into her, could compensate.

"Great Maker!" said the lead Green Lantern. "How could one human have so much power?"

Akane then turns her burning gaze towards the Green Lanterns.

"Oh!" the Green Lanterns said, as they stepped back in fear.

"It seems that it would be wise to return to Oa, Green Lantern," Sailor Mars said, as she prepared to unleash the equivalent of a fiery holocaust…as evident by her fiery corona.

"Run!" said the lead Green Lantern, as they take off into the skies.

"And take this floozy with you!" Akane yelled before she punts Boodikka into the outer space.

BOOT!

"Bravo!" Atrocitus proclaimed, as he clapped his hands. "I have indeed made a good choice in picking the my own 'Red Lantern Prime' to destroy the Guardians! And then, together, we shall be the masters of the Universe!"

Sailor Mars and Red Lantern Akane both turn to look at each other, before turning their gaze to look at Atrocitus.

"What do you mean 'we', Atrocitus?" Sailor Mars said with a smirk.

"Wha-?"

Akane opens her mouth, and spews Red Lantern blood at Atrocitus.

BLOOSH!

There was so much blood that was being spewed that Atrocitus was covered in it.

DRIP! DRIP! DRIP…

"You will pay…for…that…?" Atrocitus said, as he realized that the blood was crystallizing all over his body. Within moments, Atrocitus could not move.

"You won't be able to move," Akane said with a smirk.

"What?" Atrocitus said. "How-?"

"How am I lucid? Simple. I have LONG since learned to master my anger, so that it can work FOR me. You're just angry but focus, while the other Red Lanterns have yet to master their own rage."

"And rage is something within my own domain, as the 'senshi' of WAR," Sailor Mars said.

"But…to do this…?" Atrocitus said.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" Akane said. "I am Akane Saotome, a TIME LORD…though you can call me 'The Mistress'."

"What?" Atrocitus said. "There aren't any Time Lords around!"

"Mostly true," Akane said. "You see, most of the Time Lords DID perish in the last, great 'Temporal War', when we fought against the Daleks. Then again, they USED to say that the Kryptonians were killed off, too. THAT was a wrong assumption as well."

"I…cannot understand why I can't move!" Atrocitus said, as he struggled to free himself from the risen created by Akane's spewed blood.

"Funny about the Light Power," Akane said. "True, you need a key element to successfully harness that power, particularly if you gravitate towards one light source or another. And being fueled with rage IS the easiest Light Power to be caught up in, as you well know, when you seduced Hal Jordan…"

Pause.

"But there is one thing that you did not factor into the equation, Atrocitus."

"And that is…?"

"Rage, like any other emotion, is a tool to be harnessed. So, that, coupled with my mental capacity as a Time Lord, I've surpassed even YOU…as the Keeper of the Red Light."

"You…you won't get away with it!" Atrocitus rages. "I will add your blood to the Red Power Battery!"

"Perhaps, but NOT today. BLURGH!

Akane spews more blood on Atrocitus, which encases him completely in a crystallized resin.

"Wow, you're scary," Sailor Mars said, as she examined the red crystal. She then turns her attention back towards Akane. "Did you…?"

"No," Akane said. "The blood is merely 'distilled' light, which have similar properties of the energy that the Green Lantern power rings can shape. I simply directed the liquid into something that can contain Atrocitus. For how long, I do not know-"

"Rage," said the other Red Lanterns, as they wondered what to do next, since Atrocitus contained.

"It appears that we have a job to do," Akane said.

"Yeah, we can't simply let Atrocitus use these people as mere pawns for his mad schemes," Sailor Mars said. "Perhaps, we can teach them to use their anger constructively?"

"It will be a challenge, that's for sure," Akane said. "But as soon as possible, I'll have to have words with that husband of mine."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"Nah," Akane said. "I'm beyond that. Huh. To think I am finally secured with myself enough to NOT simply go off the handle like that-"

"RAGE!" said a Red Lantern, as he pushes Akane down. He was obviously trying to challenge her as the Alpha of the corps.

"Then again, anger can be something to embrace," Akane said, as she gets up. She then faces the offender, and imagines him as her husband, after making some off-hand remark…

"RANMA, YOU JERK!"

WHAM!

"Huh," Sailor Mars said, as the offending Red Lantern sailed high into the stratosphere. "Good form."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, on Oa…

"Sister, you have to calm down!" Green Lantern Corpsman Tatewaki Kuno said, as he and Sailor Jupiter dodged the attack by Sinestro Corps Agent Kodachi Kuno.

FWOOSH!

"Gah!" Sailor Jupiter said, as Kodachi produces a hailstorm of yellow roses, roses that had sharp thorns.

"Yowtch!" Kuno said, as he used an apparition of a samurai warrior to deflect the attack. "Enough of this! Watermelon Whirlwind!"

Using a technique he once used against his rival Ranma Saotome, Kuno, through his avatar, creates a powerful whirlwind that not only deflects Kodachi's attack, but also sends the attack back towards her fellow Sinestro Corps Agents.

"Ah-!" one of them yelled, as a rose of Kodachi's making impales him.

"Nice, dear brother, but you will have to do better than that," Kodachi said. "There is very little that can overcome the fear that I am able to generate."

"Which is why I'm here to help," Sailor Jupiter said. She turns towards Kuno.

"You ready?"

"As always."

"Now," Sailor Jupiter said, as she linked her power to Kuno.

"Green Jupiter Thunder STRIKE!" Sailor Jupiter said, as Kuno brought down his avatar to strike Kodachi at the same time.

BA-THOOM!

Kodachi tried to create a barrier at the last minute, but was cut down by both the physical attack and the lightning.

KRRRIIISSSSSH!

"Noooooooooo-!" Kodachi yelled, as she fell down to the Earth.

"I have you," said Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, as he scoops up the now unconscious girl. Thanks to Kodachi's defeat, the remaining Sinestro Corpsmen were fleeing Oa, or were getting captured during the mop-up operations.

"Pretty good, you two," said Green Lantern Guy Gardener, as he flew up to the pair. "You might make the cut after all."

"There shouldn't be any doubt that I, the Emerald Warrior of Sector 2814, am worthy of the mantle of the title of 'Green Lantern'," Kuno said proudly. "The Guardians of the Universe were wise to choose me as their servant."

"And I thought I had an ego problem," Guy said.

Sailor Jupiter could only shake her head in amusement.

Meanwhile, on Zamara…

"So, Saotome," Sinestro said evenly, as he rose to his feet. "You're still acting like the lap dog of the Guardians, even so far as using the authority of the Nova Corps, with its agreement of cooperation with the Green Lantern Corps, to do their bidding."

"My reasons for helping the Green Lantern Corps goes beyond my helping the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro," Nova Centurion Ranma Saotome said. "You're actions will do nothing more than create a chaos that will doom us all."

"I'll deal with that after I deal with Mongul and his sister," Sinestro said. He then glances at the Silver Sailor Moon.

"I have forgotten that you are also a herald of the World Devourer, Moon Princess," Sinestro said.

"Well, we all can't have perfect memories, you know," Usagi replied.

"But I do have to ask this: what business is it of Galactus to interfere in my operation?"

"Lord Galactus believes that your chaos-sewing actions will usher in the Blackest Night," said the Silver Sailor Moon. "If that happens, he will not be able to feed. Thus, he has given his permission for me to help my husband prevent your chaos from spreading."

"Of course," Sinestro said. "How self-serving. Very well…"

Suddenly, Sinestro moved to discharge his ring's power.

"PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Ranma responded by discharging a counter-blast that prevents Sinestro from doing damage.

Meanwhile, Sinestro Corps Agent "Slussh", a large, alien amoeba-like creature had attacked the Silver Sailor Moon by devouring her whole.

BLOOP!

"Not the first time I was inside of someone," the Silver Sailor Moon said jokingly, as she recalls many times she assumed a male guise while floating within a membrane. "But enough of this…"

The Silver Sailor Moon creates an energy field that causes the creature to spew Usagi out of its body.

BLOOSH!

"Huh, messy-"

WHAM!

Usagi was slammed by a light-generated boxing glove that sent her sailing a bit. She righted herself, and summoned her board.

"TWEET!" Usagi whistled.

As her Cosmic Surfboard came to her, her attacker makes another attempt at her life.

"Me am Yellow Lantern!" said the "Bizzaro" version of Hal Jordan, as he created a giant chicken to grab the herald of Galactus.

"Me WILL save you!"

"Cocka-doodle-do!" cawed the simulated, giant chicken, as it grabbed the Silver Sailor Moon with its left claw.

"Gah!" Usagi said.

Meanwhile, the Zamarons looked at the battle between Sinestro and his corps, and the defenders of the Main Star Sapphire Battery.

"It appears that this battle will not be resolved quickly," said Queen Aga-po said.

"Then what shall we do?" asked a fellow Zamaron.

Queen Aga-po reveals two floating crystals in her hand.

"A long time ago, the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince created a batch of crystals that were distilled from fragments of their very souls. They did so as a precaution, so that the Universe will always have defenders, even if the two left this mortal coil. We will need to awaken the power source of the Star Sapphire, if this day is to be saved.

"But doing so would cause a displacement of souls."

"No, it will create a merging."

With that, Aga-po flings the crystals into the air, where they would land into the orginal bodies of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara, the first incarnation of Hawkman and Hawkwoman…

SSSSSS-TING!

"Arrgh!" Ranma and Usagi screamed in unison, as the Main Star Sapphire Power glowed and quake.

Seeing this distraction, Sinestro grabs Ranma, and holds him down with light generated chain.

CLANG!

"It appears that the Great Saotome has been defeated," Sinestro said, as he prepares to decapitate Ranma. "Too bad. I really liked you as 'Ranko Tendo'."

Ranma looks up, and smiles.

"What?" Sinestro said.

"Then you will like me even less," Ranma said.

"Behind you," said a familiar voice.

Sinestro turns around just in time to see a war mace to the face.

WHAM!

As Ranma's chains evaporate, Ranma looks up to see a very familiar face.

"I forgot about those stupid crystals Usagi and I had made," said Hawkman, as he and Hawkwoman steps forth from the giant Main Star Sapphire Power Battery.

Nova Corps Centurion Ranma Saotome looks at his latest doppelganger.

"I like what I see," Ranma said with a smile.

"Me, too," Hawkman said.

Hawkwoman merely rolled her eyes, knowing how narcissistic her husband can be sometimes…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Next time, I'll explain the history of the Hawkman, in relations to what has happened in this continuity, as well as wrap up the "War of Light", so please be patient. Also, there will be a new "Hawkgirl" soon, though not in this story (in "Blackest Rain and the Darkest Night"). Until then, later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8: "Rainbow Lanterns and the Fiancées They Come With!" (IV)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Aga'po looks on with pride.

"Do you know the tale of the eternal lovers?" Aga'po asked Sailor Venus, who was given the duty to protect the Queen as a member of the Star Sapphire Corps.

"Yes, I recall," said Sailor Venus with a sigh. "A long time ago on Earth, Prince Khafu, the son of the Pharaoh Ramses II, and his lover Lady Chaya-Ra, were murdered by a priest Hath-Set with a cursed knife made from the Thanagarian metal known as "Nth Metal". As a result, the Prince, his beloved and Hath-Set are perpetually reincarnated, where the cycle of violence continues. Most recently, the present incarnation of these 'Eternal Lovers', Katar and Shayera Hol, known to Earth as Hawkman and Hawkwoman respectively, died during the Crisis. This occurred shortly after the death of Kendra Saunders, also known as Hawkgirl had died during the Thanagarian-Rann War, when she sacrificed her life to stop a war from spreading across the Three Galaxies. It should be noted that Kendra was the niece of Shiera Saunders, who was a previous incarnation of Hawkwoman…she, in the prime of that incarnation, was also called Hawkgirl. Shiera's husband, Carter Hall, was the previous incarnation of Katar Hol, and had been called Hawkman.

Pause.

"As of now, they have yet to be reborn, while their original bodies, fueled by the enternal nature of their love, gives us our power through the Star Sapphire power rings."

"And that is why it was important that a…fusion of souls took place," Aga'po said. "Like Khafu and Chaya-Ra, Ranma and Usagi are eternal lovers. However, unlike Khafu and Chaya'Ra, their love is driven to dynamism, due to their natures. Together, they will allow the Universe a chance to avoid Universal destruction, if the prophecies of the coming darkness is to be believed."

"But why THEM?" Sailor Venus said tearfully. "Why couldn't it be someone else to fill the roles of the Eternal Lovers?"

Aga'Po notices the tears coming from Sailor Venus' eyes.

"Oh, I see now. You wanted to be one of the Eternal Lovers, young one."

"Yes," Sailor Venus said. "Ever since my incarnation as Gabrielle the Bard, I always wanted a second chance to be with Ranma again. I even married him, after all these years. But it seems as if fate does not want me to consummate my marriage."

"Well, not to pry, but have you ever tried a, as you humans would say, a 'threesome'?"

Sailor Venus blinked.

"Well?"

"I…I never thought of that," Sailor Venus blushed. "I guess I was going for a more traditional route of consummation."

"Based upon your situation, the Sun Prince and the Moon Princess are hardly 'traditional'. And besides, you are a Star Sapphire, as well as the 'senshi' of Love. You should hardly be prudish."

"Ah."

"But on a serious note, Lord Ranma and Lady Usagi knew Prince Khufu and Lady Chaya-Ra, when Khufu assembled a…society of Justice. After Khufu had harnessed the Nth metal to become Earth's first 'Hawkman', he had assembled others to his cause, besides Ranma, known as 'The Easterling Rider', and, Usagi, known as 'The Warrior of the Moon Hare'. There was Khem Adam, wielder of mystic sextet of SHAZAM. There was Nabu, vizier of Fate. There was the Metamorpho, master of the elements. There was the Blue Beetle present, as well. Together, they fought against the likes the immortal Vandal Savage, as well as the likes of the League of the Obsidian Age."

Pause.

"Alas, the untimely deaths of Khufu and Chaya-Ra ended that society of Justice."

"But what is the point of you telling me this?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm telling you this because Khufu was Ranma's best friend. They were like brothers, and Khufu had sworn Ranma that no matter what, justice will ALWAYS overcome injustice. Thus, in the event that Khufu cannot fulfill his duties, Ranma will take his place. Same thing with Chaya-Ra, where Usagi is concerned."

"And so…?"

"They are to be the NEW Hawkman and Hawkwoman."

"I see…"

Meanwhile, Sinestro rises to his feet.

"It appears I have underestimated you, Saotome," Sinestro said, as he turns to face Nova Centurion Ranma…who was making out with Hawkwoman, while Hawkman was making out with the Silver Sailor Moon. He was disturbed by the fact that the couples were completely ignoring him.

"…"

"It's strange, Peacock," Hawkwoman said, after finishing kissing Ranma. "I remember only dating Ranma once, shortly before we had arrived on Earth, and yet I remember being married to him."

"That's because our souls have merged with theirs," Hawkman replied, as he stroked Usagi's facial cheek. "There is a sense of familiarity at work."

"Well, I guess we'll become one mind, eventually," Ranma replied.

"Definitely needs getting used to," Usagi replied.

"Excuse me?" Sinestro said. "I will not be ignored."

"Very well," Hawkman said, as he smacks his war mace in his hand. "Let's oblige your request."

"You two deal with the others," Hawkwoman said, as she twirled her spear. All of Hawkman and Hawkwoman's weapons were laced with Nth metal. Not only is their properties anti-magic, but also they can have an effect on the power of a Green Lantern…and other similar professions.

"Like I am impressed with your archaic weaponry," Sinestro said, as he suddenly created a volley of giant spikes to throw at the Hawks.

"Move it!" Hawkman said, as he and his wife took to the skies while dodging the spikes.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK-!

Meanwhile, Nova Centurion Ranma turns to see another one of Sinestro's "goons" get a jump on him.

"Fear ME!" said the alien, before-

WHACK!

SS Moon smacks the Sinestro Corpsman on the head, knocking him unconscious. NC Ranma looks at his wife.

"Crude, but effective," Usagi said with a shrug.

"Hey, whatever works," Ranma said, as he adjusts his helmet. "Wait, I got an idea. Follow me…"

And with that, Ranma takes to the skies.

"Hey, wait up, Ranma!" Usagi said, as she hops on her surfboard, before she took to the skies…

Meanwhile, Sinestro and the Hawks battle each other to a standstill, starting with Hawkman smashing his mace into a shield generated by Sinestro.

CRACK!

Sinestro grunts, as the strain of the blows crack his shield.

Meanwhile, Hawkwoman, having lost her spear during her fight, reaches into her belt, and pulls out three large Shurikens out of her belt. Remembering her skills as Usagi, Hawkwoman threads them with fishing threads, normally used for entanglement traps, and-

"Ha!" Hawkwoman yelps, as she throws her blades at Sinestro, who dodges them.

SWISH!

"Really, Hawkwoman," Sinestro said with a smirk. "Do you think I am such a novice that I would not see you use your tactic to distract me, and thus allow your husband to pummel me with his mace."

"Actually, 'fear monger', I'm counting on it," Hawkwoman said, as she begins to manipulate the fishing chords.

FLICK!

Suddenly, Sinestro found himself to be entangled in the threads.

"What-?" Sinestro replied, before-

WHAM!

With a solid hit, Sinestro goes down.

"And you still were distracted, Sinestro," Hawkman said, as he twirls his mace.

Meanwhile, NC Ranma and SS Moon are high above the planet of the Star Sapphire Corps.

"If I'm right, the Yellow Power rings are set up the same way the Green Power rings are," Ranma said. "We will need to disrupt the generating signal that feeds the Sinestro Corpsmen's power."

"Wait, I understand now," Usagi said. "The Light Spectrum follows the same laws of light. We just need to generate an inverse effect that will, in essence, cancel out the signal."

"Bingo. Now, I'm more familiar with the way these things work, considering the fact that I…was a GL, and a Sinestro Corpsman. So, I'll generate the energy frequency, while you…broadcast."

"Got it…"

The power of the Nova Corp involves the manipulation of the fundamental forces: gravity, strong and weak nuclear forces, electromagnetism and matter. All Ranma would need to do is manipulate the electromagnetic field, in order to find the right frequency to cancel out the power of the Sinestro Corps…

"Ready?" Ranma said.

"Ready!" Usagi replied, as she spread her limbs.

"Here goes…"

FWOOSH!

Once Ranma delivers the EM field frequency, Usagi, with her cosmic powers, will amplify that frequency…

WHOOSH!

Usagi glowed white, as she absorbed the energy. And then, once she glowed yellow…and then suddenly shifts into a narrow color band between violet (love) and indigo (compassion).

"Now!" Ranma yells.

FLASH!

The skies over Zamora are blanketed by a color. Curiously, while the Star Sapphires are enhanced by this effect, the Sinestro Corps suddenly find themselves to be weakening rapidly.

Sinestro, realizing that as time goes on, that there was a chance for failure, signals the remaining members of the Sinestro Corps to retreat.

"Retreat!" Sinestro called. "We will go for the next phase of our plan, but we must leave before all is lost!"

The Hawks duck for cover, as the few remaining Sinestro Corpsmen gather their wounded and their leader.

"Should we-?" Hawkwoman said, as she was about to pull Sinestro's strings.

"No, we got the dead and wounded to deal with," Hawkman said, as he sees the scenes of a terrible battle.

Hawkwoman could only reply with a nod.

A week later on Oa…

"…And thus, we will take care of our Guardian sister, so that she may recover in peace," said one of the Guardians of the Universe. "Alpha Lanterns, take Scar into custody."

"No!" Scar said, as she was being removed from the chambers. With her powers nullified, she was no longer a threat.

"I only wanted peace-!"

"Aw, man," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "What a fruit cake…"

"Ranma, you should have more sympathy than that," Usagi said. "She only wanted to bring peace to the Universe, even if it was wrong to do so…by this means."

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"Ranma Saotome, please step forth," said the Guardian that sentenced Sacr.

"Yes, sir?" Ranma replied.

"Because of your efforts, we have decided to reinstate your commission as Green Lantern," said the Guardian.

"Congratulations, Ranma," Hal Jordan said, as he and his fellow gathered around him.

"Good job, Ranma!" Sailor Jupiter said. "I honestly thought you'd be done for."

"Eh, it's nothing," Ranma replied.

"Especially, when it comes to the likes of ME," Tatewaki Kuno said.

"Huh."

As the ring is presented to Ranma, something else comes to mind…

"On second thought, I'll have to decline."

"WHAT?" the Guardian said in surprise. "You are rejecting our offer?"

"What's going on, Ranma?" Hal asked.

"The Corp has changed, Hal," Ranma said. "Heck, I've changed. And plus, Tatewaki and Makoto can more than make up for me not being in the corps anymore. But, I will always be there for you guys, if you ever need me. Deal?"

"If that is your wish, then so be it," the Guardian said. "We will miss your presence here."

"Ranma, are you sure?" Sailor Jupiter asked with sadness.

"I am, Mako-chan," Ranma said, as he gently cupped Sailor Jupiter's chin. He then turns towards Kuno.

"And Kuno, be mindful that you are a part of an organization, okay?"

"Of course," Kuno said proudly. "And all of its members can emulate my greatness."

"Why do I even bother…"

And then-

"RANMA!" Red Lantern said, as she, Indigo Tribe Kasumi, Agent Orange Nabiki and Star Sapphire Shampoo appears.

"A Red Lantern?" Guy Gardener yells, as he prepares for battle.

"Hey, wait, Guy," said Kyle Rayner, as he attempts hold Guy back.

"Yeah, Guy," Ranma said with a smirk. "She's my baby's momma-"

WHAM!

And Ranma is knocked into the upper atmosphere via 'Air Akane'.

"Humph!" Akane huffed. "Running around like you have NO responsibilities at home…"

"Huh," Guy said, as he relaxes a bit. "I change my mind…I actually LIKE her."

"Typical," John Stewart said, as he shook his head. "Aren't you and Saotome ever going to bury the hatchet?"

"Unless it's in HIS back, no, I don't think so."

"…"

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she held her hand to her mouth, as she careens her neck to see where Ranma would land. "I hope he isn't hurt too badly…"

"I'm surprise that YOU decide to leave your heaven behind, Nabiki," Ukyo said with a smirk.

"Well, I can come and go as I please, now that the Controllers have begun their recruiting drive for new 'Agents Orange'," Nabiki says with a shrug. "Besides, my husband Tate-kun is here, and I want to return to Earth with HIM."

"Colors suit you, Mercenary Girl," Shampoo interjects. "Like prison jumpsuit in America."

"Very funny, Shampoo."

As this display of the usual antics goes on, Usagi's mind was in a whirl…

"The pieces are almost set," Usagi said softly, as the Nerima contingent bicker amongst each other. "In the coming days ahead, the ranks of the Spectrum of Light will be filled. On the side of Chaos, there was the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew, with each of its members representing the chaos side of the Light. And so, the Sailor Scouts will represent the side of Order soon. So far, Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto are representing the blue (hope), love (violet), rage (red) and will (green)."

Pause.

"I will have to bargain with Nabiki and Kasumi for their cooperation, so that Haruka and Michiru will gain the greed (orange) and compassion (indigo) aspects of the Light. And no doubt, if I know Sinestro, Hotaru will gain the color of fear (yellow). I wish there was no other way to avoid that unpleasantness, but if the future is true, then the prophecy concerning the Blackest Night is an already forgone conclusion…"

Elsewhere, far underneath Oa, the Black Lantern Hinako Ninomiya examines the Book of the Black Lanterns. As one, she was technically 'Undead', since there was a black ichors that was now flowing through her veins, in spite of her alabaster-like beauty…

"It appears that Guardian Scar has been…detained," Hinako said, as she continued to write in the Book of the Black Lantern Corps. She then turns to look into the shadows.

Black Lantern Sailor Pluto steps forth. Like Miss Hinako, she had a black, mucous substance running through her veins.

"She will guide us, as it has been foretold," Sailor Pluto said. " After all, she will have to choose her 'Ion'."

Pause.

"And no doubt, the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince will make their next move when THAT occurs."

"And if they do not?" Hinako asked.

"Then Crystal Tokyo will never be…and the Universe, as we know it will be no more."

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: The Green Lantern stuff will continue in "The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!" In the meantime…**

**Next Time: On the eve of the end of everything, Ranma interacts with the next generation of heroes. Be here for "The Flower of Youth!" See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9: "The Flower of Youth"**

* * *

_One of the things that I liked about being a superhero is not the glamour and glory of putting down some supervillain, but rather the teaching aspects. This may sound strange, but, thanks to being trained to be a martial artist for all the wrong reasons, I like the kids that are coming up in the ranks of the superhero community. Of course, there are the occasional jerks that think that they are "bad-arse". Still, there is nothing like a good proverbial spanking won't do the trick. Strangely, although I am known as a harsh "taskmaster" when it comes to training regimens, the girls seemed to want to be around me more. Hmmm…_

* * *

WHAM!

Daken, also known as "Dark Wolverine", is slammed through the wall of a bar, and into the bathroom stall. He was dazed a bit, but was able to see Ranma lifting him up by the collar of his shirt, and slam him against the bathroom stall.

"Daken, son," Ranma said, as he stares into his godson's face. "How many times do I have to tell you to behave yourself, when dealing with my friends? You killing the Punisher like that…well, that is unbecoming of your true potential. And don't bother trying to give off pheromones to affect my judgment. I've been poisoned so many times that I've built up an immunity."

"Really?" Daken said with a smirk. "Are you immune to this?"

SPLURCH!

Ranma feels Daken's claws pierce his body.

"Ouch," Ranma said.

"I had my claws laced with adamantium…and the remains of Muramusa Blade!"

"Ah, so you stabbing me is suppose to provide a slow-death, by prohibiting my own awesome regenerative from functioning?" Ranma asked coolly.

"You said it!"

"One, knowing what a jerk you are, I used bio-manipulation to rearrange my vital organs, and, two, I have regenerative abilities that is like an ocean compared to your father's."

"Huh?" Daken said, before Ranma utterly beats the crap out of Daken…

Sometime later…

On a proving ground, five teenaged superheroes were walking through a series of abandoned buildings. They were trying to locate their prey…

"I'm telling you, it's game over, man," said the Blue Beetle. "Game OVER!"

"Oh, shut-up," Bushido said, as he maintain his watch. He hated going through training sessions with 'amateurs'…

Bushido then turns towards the team leader.

"Red Robin, I suggest that you allow me to take the high ground, if we are to avoid an ambush," Bushido said.

"Our assignment is dealing with a no-win scenario," Red Robin said. "However, there is the caveat that if we can take down our foe, we win the prize."

"Where is Ranma anyway?" Supergirl asked, as she hovered a bit over the ground.

"Probably skulking about like he tends to do," Martian-Girl said flatly.

"Say, you know Ranma very well?" Kid Devil asked Bombshell.

"He's my superior officer in the United State Air Force," said the silver-skinned mistress of the Atom.

"No, I mean…do you KNOW Ranma very well? It's like all the girls in our community have gone on dates with him, in one form or another."

"Well, I'm not at liberty to tell you of my personal life, so don't ask."

"Huh."

"Well, I do," Wondergirl said. "But…not in the usual fashion."

"What do you mean by THAT?" Bushido asked.

"Well, when an Amazon reaches the age of maturity, the local tribe, in my case it's of Themiscyria, celebrates with games, a feast…and a night of completing the rites of Sappho."

All eyes turn towards Wondergirl.

"Cassie, are you saying…?" Red Robin asked.

"With Ranma…in his girl form as Agrippa," Wondergirl said with a furious blush.

"How is that even possible?" Blue Beetle asked. "He's really a guy."

"He's been long accepted as an Amazon, Jaime," Wonder-Girl said. "At any rate, I got to choose which Amazon sister that I wanted to be with on the last night of the festivities, in order to complete the ritual. Well, I chose Ranma."

Pause.

"If I didn't like boys so much, I'd definitely would be with Ranma in his girl form."

"Great, just great," Bushido said with a smirk.

"But my heart is with you, Sasuke," Wonder-Girl said with reassurance. "It was just for that time."

"Fine, but just don't try to get me to be a girl for you, okay-?"

Suddenly, Bushido's instincts rang with danger.

"Everyone, get ready-!" Bushido said before something drops down to intercept the group.

"SURPRISE!" Ranma said, as he drops from a high place, as he, as Ronin, makes his presence known to the Teen Titans.

Bushido looks up.

"Hey, Robin," he said, as he points up.

Red Robin looks up to see Ronin's approach.

"Titans…GO!" Red Robin said, as the team coordinates their efforts to counter Ronin's offensive. Training or not, they knew that Ronin would keep their training real by being real tough on them.

Sometime later…

"So…you want to know magic from ME, eh?" Ranma said, as he sipped his coffee, as he and a goth girl sat at Starbucks in the LA County area.

"Yes, sir," said Nico, as she fidgeted a bit. "You are the reigning 'Sorcerer Supreme' and all…"

"Don't be nervous, kiddo," Ranma said, as he smiles gently. "I'm not going to bite."

"But you are…you!" Nico said. "You're aura is chaotic, yet strong!"

"Well, I earned it, you know. Alright, I'll take you on as my apprentice, if you do one thing."

"Name," Nico said. "I'll slay dragons if necessary."

"No, just pay for my coffee, and we're good."

"…"

Much later…

"Ronnie, here's that socket wrench you wanted," said Eli Bradley (African-American teenager), otherwise known as "Patriot".

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he finished putting the last bolt in the Young Avenger's "Quinticar". "There, you can put down the car, Ted."

"Thanks," said Teddy Altman, otherwise known as "Hulkling", as he sits down the giant car back down on the garage floor.

THUNK!

"Well, guys, you got wheels," Ranma said, as he pats the vehicle's chassis. "And it contains everything you'll need to screw around."

"Hey, we don't' screw around, you know," Stature said with annoyance. While she was glad that there was Giant Man had returned to active duty, Stature wanted to be a first stringer on the Mighty Avengers team.

"Don't feel like I'm attacking you guys," Ranma said. "I'm not. But these ARE dangerous times; I just want you guys to be careful, that's all."

"Well, we definitely appreciate everything that you are doing for you," said Wiccan, as he juggled to three flaming balls.

"Just remember who you are fighting against, that's all I ask," Ranma said with a smile.

* * *

_In the end, it's not about the glory that one garners, but the links that are forged in the end._

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10: "The Incredible Hulks"**

* * *

_I'm perhaps lucky in that I don't have to worry about developing weird mutations. Still, what mutations that I developed has been a nuisance all around. On particular nuisance that I cannot stand is the one that created my Gammazon form, "Hulkuruko". I would mind it so much, had it not meant becoming a female. I mean, don't you know what the implications are? According to the leading expert on the psychological effects by gamma radiation enhancements, Dr. Leonard "Doc" Samson, who was also Gamma-enhanced himself, our mutations are defined by the underlying consciousness of our individual minds. This could the mutations could be manipulated by either a wish fulfillment, or by the unconsciousness. In the case of my wife Usagi, it the combination of the two: she wants to be strong, and yet she wants to be free. Ergo, she has the Hulkusagi "persona". With Hulkuruko, it's my underlying fear of being a girl—and liking it—permanently that dictates my own mutation. For the most part, I have control over my transformation into the Hulkuruko, except in recent days that is…_

* * *

Ranma was lifting weights in the gym at the Baxter Building, while Valerie Von Doom (aka "Miss Fantastic") was doing ellipticals.

"I thought you were already were super-strong and junk," Val said, as she continued to ride her stationary bike.

"I am," Ranma said, as he continues to perform bench press some weights. "And that's the problem."

"Oh?"

CLANK!

"There's not a lot of facilities that can really put me though my paces," Ranma said, as he sipped on some water. "So, I use these training gauntlets to simulate the tension necessary to keep my awesome body is shape."

Val rolls her eyes.

"Well, time to finish up my workout," Ranma said, as he changes machines. Now, he was going to do butterflies.

Val shrugged her shoulder, as she continued her work out in silence.

As the two worked out, something happens.

FLASH!

Everything lights up for a quick moment.

"What the heck was that?" Val said, as she stops her exercise.

"Not sure," Ranma replied, as he stops his workout. "We better-"

Suddenly, Ranma began to convulse, as he begins to turn green…

"Ranma-?" Val said, before Ranma goes through a transformation.

SKKKKKRRRRUUUNNNNCH!

Hulkuruko breathes hard, as she looks around the gym. She then looks at herself.

"Ah, man!" Hulkuruko said, as she stood seven feet tall, very muscular, very female…and barely clothed.

She then turns towards Val.

"Um, where do you keep Jen's clothes?" Hulkuruko asked.

Elsewhere…

"So you see, gentlemen, and ladies," Brigadier General Usagi Tsukino (USAF) said, as she addressed an important meeting that was authorized by the National Security Council. "Coordination is key to have a robust security policy."

"Hrrrm," Director Norman Osborn (head of HAMMER) said, as he sat at the meeting with a steel-like gaze towards Usagi. He hated the fact that Usagi was essentially protected by her position within the government. However, he hoped to set in motion a plan that would destroy the Moon Princess once and for all. For now, he will be abiding his time…

"Hopefully, the new security proposal WILL ensure the safety of the nation-"

FLASH!

Everything is bathed in light for a brief moment…

"What was THAT?" asked Dr. Amanda Waller (director of Taskforce X, which includes Argent, the Suicide Squad and Cadmus), as she got on the phone to security.

"Whatever THAT was, the focus seemed to be General Tsukino," said Director Charles Little Sky (head of ARMOR). He owed Usagi for the reorganization of the United States's security apparatus, since it meant that HAMMER was now essentially alone. Thus, under the auspice of the Office of Homeworld Security, there was SWORD, ARMOR and SGC. This move essentially cut Osborn at the knees, limiting his clout and access to resources. Usagi pointed out that since it was Homeworld Security role to defend the planet from outside incursions, the purpose of SWORD, ARMOR and SGC were in line with Homeworld Security's role of global defense than under HAMMER's jurisdiction, since it was a standard security and law enforcement agency. Naturally, Osborn was not pleased with this…

"Um, Usagi, I think you look a little green," said General Jack O'Neill, the head of the office of Homeworld Security.

"I do-?"

SKURRRRNCH!

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, save for Osborn, who merely smirked at his hated rival's predicament.

"It appears that my Gammazon powers spontaneously activated," Hulkusagi said, as she did her best to cover her seven-foot, muscular frame with what was left of her clothes. She was just glad that she had the sense to wear her costume, made from unstable molecules, underneath her uniform…

"Um, should we postpone this meeting?" said National Security Advisor Henry Gyrich.

"No, we can finish this…meeting. Just bare with me…"

All around the world, those with Gamma-enhanced powers had their powers spontaneously activated. Somehow, the minds of the victims of this occurrence were still lucid. Strangely, only those of a female extraction had been changed. Nevertheless, a gathering at the Baxter Building was called forth…

"You, too, huh?" Jennifer the Sensational She-Hulk said as she listens to Hulkuruko's predicament. "I was litigating a case when my powers were triggered."

"Yes, me, too," Ranma the Hulkuruko replied with a growl. "I don't want someone taking over my body, you know!"

"Well, I am glad that you, my ancestress, are in your true form," said Lyra the Savage She-Hulk. "You should just give up your male guise altogether, and join me in a crusade to promote the matriarchy."

"Huh."

"Well, I'm just glad that Daddy can spend time with me," said Elaine the Hulk-Girl. Hulk-Girl looked like her father's girl form, but she had black hair instead of her father's red.

"Well, the tests are in, guys," Usagi the Hulkusagi said, as she and her daughter Liz the Sailor Hulk appear in the lounge area. "We're stuck like this for a while, until we find the source of the problem."

"But…what could have done this to us, Mom?" asked Liz. "I was in the middle of school when I suddenly freaked out by having my powers activated."

"There is only one person who would want only females," Usagi said.

"It's the Leader, huh?" Ranma groused. She had to stay calm, so that she would not go on a rampage…

"Most likely, yes," Usagi said. "A few months ago, Bruce and the Warbound stopped the Leader's plan from turning everyone on the planet into gamma enhanced creatures, with him as, well, the leader of this new world."

"So now, he's settling on getting brides, eh?" Jennifer said.

"Most likely, yes."

"I don't want to get married!" Liz yelled. "I'm just a teenager!"

"Don't worry, hon," Usagi said gently. "You are NOT getting married until you're ready."

"So, where do we start?" Elaine asked.

"Where else?" Ranma said. "The American Southwest."

"Then let's get on with this, and show this man that he cannot decide the future of the sisterhood!" Lyra said.

"Huh…"

Meanwhile, the person of interests sees this through his monitors…

"Yes," said the big-head supervillain. "I do want you all for my brides, but not just yet…"

The Leader turns to sees an army of Gammazons, of varying kinds, who were sleeping in gestation tubes.

"I have to hand it to you, my dear, that your craftsmanship is most exquisite…Madam MODOC."

"Thank you, Leader," said the bigheaded supervillain, as she continued to monitor her clones. "I have to thank General Stryker for the opportunity to gain this sample."

"Indeed. And with these Gammazons, I will be king of a new world."

"But, I do have to ask you this," MODOC begins to ask. "Why tip you hand now?"

"I want the satisfaction that when all this is over, I would have destroyed any shred of humanity that the public might think my foes have. They WILL be hunted as animals to be enslaved."

Pause.

"Such a dream I have, you know."

"Do tell…"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS11: Legacy of a Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11: "The Loving Hero"**

* * *

_Ultimately, being a hero is all about protecting one's friends, family and loved ones. Specifically, I do these things in order for others to have the right to choose which existence they want to have, either a normal one or an extraordinary one. I can't blame anyone for wanting to live the life I have. I mean, besides being the awesome person that I have become, my life is exciting. However, I also make it clear that there are psychopaths that are out there who would want nothing more than to destroy everything that the hero holds dear, before killing them. On the other hand, I also make it clear that if you have the abilities to bend the course of mighty rivers, for example, you should use your gifts for the betterment of humankind. THAT is the point of being a hero; all the benefits stemming from that is just icing on the cake._

* * *

Hawkman and Hawkwoman flew over the city of Washington, DC, as they made their final approach to the Justice League of America's "Hall of Justice".

"You seem quiet, peacock," Hawkwoman said, as she flew by the side of her wingmate.

"I'm just thinking about how the others might feel when we make our grand entrance," Hawkman said. "I mean, will they see us as 'Katar and Shiera', or as 'Ranma and Usagi'?"

"No kidding," Hawkwoman said, as she glided a bit. "I look like Usagi, but I have orange-red hair. Heck, I even have her memories."

"Well, I look like Ranma, straight through," Hawkman said. "Still, at least I don't have to worry about water anymore with THIS body."

"Yeah," Hawkwoman said with a loving jab to her husband's shoulder. "With you being bare-chested, you could've been placed in an awkward situation…"

"Humph."

A short while later…

"Welcome to the Justice League!" said Mon-El, otherwise known as "Valor", a Daxamite—cousin to Superman—who is substituting for the Man of Steel while he is still incommunicado…

"Thank you, Mon," Hawkman replied.

"So, are you still my father?" Troia asked with hesitance. Like Mon-El, Troia was subbing for her older sister Wonder Woman. Troia, named Drusilla, was a daughter of Ranma Saotome, born from the womb of Queen Hippolya. Unfortunately, an enemy of Hippolyta kidnapped the girl out of vengeance, and forced her to live 1000 lifetimes, where Troia's life would always end in tragedy. However, when Drusilla was reborn as "Donna Hinckley", the Titans of Myth intervened, and took her as one of their own. Eventually, she would return to Patriarch's World as "Wonder Girl". Later, she would learn her true origins as the daughter of the Chaos Lord Ranma Saotome.

It should be noted that Troia's older sister Diana, aka "Wonder Woman", was also Ranma's daughter, though she was not born in the usual manner. Wanting a sister for her oldest daughter Artume, a renegade Amazon, Hippolyta took a lock of Ranma's hair—which she had for centuries since the ancient days—and her blood, and puts it in a clay figure of a baby. She then called upon her gods to give life to the child, using her blood and Ranma's hair as the template. One breathe of life later, Diana was born. Later, when Ranma made an impromptu visit to Paradise Island, after escaping from Hell, Hippolyta and Ranma got together as husband and wife, and, thus, Drusilla was conceived…

"Only if I can inspect your boyfriends," Hawkman said. "I don't want you to go out with another Roy Harper, you know!"

Hawkman was referring to the former superhero sidekick "Speedy", now known as "Red Arrow", the resident "bad boy" of the Titans.

"Daddy!" Troia whined.

"I am glad that you decided to be more active with the Justice League," said Batman, who was none other that Dick Grayson. As far as Dick was concerned, he was only subbing for the REAL Batman…

"We want to pull our weight, of course," Hawkwoman said.

"Well, well, well," said Kimiyo Hoshi, also known as "Doctor Light" (II), as she examines the Hawks with a discerning eye. "Times are definitely changing around here."

"Well, well, well," Hawkman said, as he folds his arms. "You're still the same shrew whom I dated years ago."

"So, you ARE Ranma Saotome after all…"

"We're glad that you and Hawkwoman are back with us," said Vixen (African-American female model-turned-superhero). "But we are concerned about your identities."

"Well, I dated YOU and Zatanna a while back. Do you want me to 'prove' myself to you as to my validity?"

"I'll go first!" Zatanna the Magician said, as she perked her head up, causing her teammates to give her a questionable glance.

"Or not…"

"Well, I know the Hawks for years, going back to my All-Stars days," Plastic Man said.

"And I can vouch for the Hawks, and of what happened on Zamora," said John Stewart, aka Green Lantern.

"So, there are two of you in one body?" said the latest Firestorm (African-American youth).

"No," said Hawkwoman, as she removes her cowl. "The souls of Khufu and Chaya-Ra fused with the souls of Ranma and Usagi. The bodies are different, however."

"Like a server in a network," said Red Tornado, an android that can control the air elements.

"Precisely."

"And just as vulnerable."

"Precisely, which is why Ranma and I are constantly training our minds to be resistant to psychic or magical manipulation."

"Well, if nothing else, we can certainly move on to other business," Vixen said, as she gets out her datapad. "Now, for today's business…"

Meanwhile, over at the Justice Society of America headquarters…

"So…you are the new 'Hawkgirl'?" asked Green Lantern Alan Scott, as he, The Golden Age Flash, The Golden Age Wonder Woman and Power Woman sat at their table while Akane Tendo-Saotome stood in front of the group.

"Yes, so?"

"So, we're glad that someone has taken Kendra's place," said the Flash. "However, at the same time, we cannot simply let anyone join our team."

"Is that fact, eh?" Hawkgirl said.

"Yeah, doll face," said Wildcat. "So, maybe you should run along or something, and and play house, or something."

Something familiar clicked in Hawkgirl's head.

"What did you SAY?" Hawkgirl said, as she took out her war mace.

"Um, well," said Wildcat with a hint of nervousness.

"He said that you should play house," Wonder Woman said, as she stares at Wildcat for making a sexist remark.

"I see. And…what is your name again, you?"

"Wildcat, missy," Wildcat said with a smug expression.

"Thanks," Hawkgirl said, before she then raises her mace above her head…

"WILDCAT, YOU JERK!"

WHAM!

With the table split in half, all eyes turns towards Power Woman.

"Wait, aren't you Akane Tendo?" Power Woman asked.

"Yeah, I am," Hawkgirl said. "That's why I'm here. I'm doing a favor for that idiot husband of mine Ranma, by joining your team."

"Well, by all means, welcome aboard."

"Humph."

In the end, a hero has to be able to live his or her life to the fullest, since it is the only way to prepare for the coming darkness…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This story was the prelude to the sequel, "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". See you then!**


End file.
